


Redemption

by Sourgrapes_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourgrapes_Snape/pseuds/Sourgrapes_Snape
Summary: Hermione finds herself longing the company of the one person who'd sent her through a living hell 3 years prior.She had watched him die in the arms of her best friend.Now he's back.





	1. Chapter 1

I honestly thought that I would be able to call July 19th, 2000, the day I married one of my best friends.

I thought that we'd get married, buy a house, have a few kids and grow old together.

The Weasley's had been planning this thing for months. It'd been more than a year since Ron proposed. Evidently, I said yes. I loved Ron, I still do. However, what happened between us that day was less than ideal.

Harry and Ginny had recovered quickly from the war, compared to some of us...

They had each other to lean on and they weren't afraid to discuss what happened, the horrors they'd witnessed.

Every single time I mentioned it to Ron, he'd turn all gloomy, tell me to never speak of the war again, mutter something about his brother's death and ignore me for several hours. After, he'd climb into bed with me, apologise for his behaviour and stay with me the night.

To be honest, it wasn't what I wanted.

It was always the same thing. I wanted adventure, to go back to Hogwarts and the good old days of rule-breaking and sneaking around with the boys.

We didn't have much of that these days.

I wanted life as it was before the Battle of Hogwarts.

I missed it.

I also missed the people that were in it before the Second Wizarding War unjustly claimed their lives.

I ached for the intelligent conversations I once had with Remus and the smiles I'd see on everyone's faces at Christmas. Watching Tonks make Ginny laugh and the Twins pulling practical jokes on everyone with their newest merchandise.

Those were the days.

Unfortunately, it would never be like that again.

We would never again have the innocence that was taken from us when we got involved in the war. Never again would we attend Hogwarts and escape the outside world. We were adults now.

Harry often reminded me of that. He'd been training to become an Auror with Ron. I was proud of them.

I hadn't done anything, yet.

I wanted to return to Hogwarts and maybe one day become a professor under McGonagall's guidance, but no one would allow me. They said I wasn't ready, and perhaps they were right.

I still had terrible, terrible nightmares of what happened that dreadful May 2nd.

The Weasley's used to run into my room to check on me when they were especially awful and I would wake the household with my loud sobs and heart-breaking cries. Or so they said.

Nowadays, Ron would wrap his arms around me and press my head to his chest. I would fall asleep again to the lull of his steady heartbeat.

Perhaps that was the reason I decided to marry him.

He obviously loved me.

I often sat by the window sill wrapped in a blanket, watching the days go by. Mrs Weasley feared I was depressed. I heard her whisper to her husband and daughter about the way I walked around, seeming lifeless. Of how little I ate. The way I screamed when the nightmares would wake me. OF how I sat around all day doing nothing.

I appreciated her concern, but most days, I wanted to be on my own and sort through my thoughts.

There was only one person I could think of who's company I'd actually enjoy, despite the animosity, there had been between us. He would have understood. I craved his presence with a passion. But, like so many of the others, he had been killed in the war. I watched him die in Harry's arms.

I remember crawling over to his lifeless form after Harry had left the Shrieking Shack. I can recall seeing his dark obsidian eyes and the last of the light fading from them. Puncture marks in his neck were still heavily bleeding and that was when I realised I could still do something in an attempt to save him.

I had cast a few spells I'd learnt from Madam Pomfrey and cleaned the wound with some Dittany. I had an anti-poison in my bag that I'd completely forgotten about until that point.

Hurriedly, I uncorked the phial and poured some between his pale lips, knowing that I was probably too late and my effort was for naught.

I don't remember much after that.

Someone had come to get me. Wrapped their arms around me and carried me away as I cried. Everything is blurry after that. The only thing I remember is being held as I cried for my teacher's death.

I had hated him, there was no doubt. However, there was a part of me who believed that the damaged, dark and cruel man had some good in him. He had watched over the three of us for years. Always helping Harry, even though he had always been hateful towards him.

Harry told us everything he saw in the Pensieve a few days after.

I couldn't believe it.

I was thinking about it as I made my way down the aisle in the backyard of the Burrow.

More specifically, I was thinking about  _him_ the sullen and snarky Potions' Master we'd known as children and the man we discovered him to be years later.

I tried to change my thoughts and focus on what was happening in front of me.

For the love of sugar spun quills, I was getting married!

Weddings.

They reminded me of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Seeing everyone so happy.

I didn't know back then that it would have been the last time I saw any of them that way.

But it was, and that was then. This was now.

And I was walking down the aisle towards the boy I'd loved for many years.

I saw his eager face and my eyes made contact with his blue ones. The classic Weasley eyes.

That's when I stopped walking.

I suddenly felt like my ears had popped after being on an aeroplane.

I heard everyone around me.

"Why isn't she smiling? It's her big day?"

"What is she doing, why did she stop walking?"

"About time that they get married, the boy's been chasing after her for years."

"I always thought she had her eyes on the Potter boy."

"Isn't she the one who attempted to save Snape?"

"Is that the Muggleborn girl who was smartest in her grade?"

"I heard she used Polyjuice to become Bellatrix Lestrange on their quest to destroy You-Know-Who."

Molly and Arthur stood and Ron leaned in my direction. Harry made his way through the chairs toward me and Ginny followed closely behind him.

I turned and made my way back towards the Burrow, dropping my bouquet. I felt hot tears on my face and furiously wiped them away as I started running back to the house.

My shoes fell off and I welcomed the soft, dewy grass beneath my aching feet.

I couldn't marry Ron.

If I did, my life would be over.

I wasn't ready to be a housewife.

I never would be.

When I entered the large, old house, I immediately ripped the veil from off my head, which slightly mussed my neatly pinned up hair that Molly had worked so hard on and wiped my hand across my eyes, drying them.

Though, I'm nearly certain that I made more of a mess than anything else.

I fell into the couch in the living room and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I felt a cool hand on my own.

"Hermione," I heard Ginny's familiar voice. "What's going on? Everyone is worried sick."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me, rubbing soothing circles into my hands.

I shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. "Not sure. I guess I just got cold feet."

She nodded slowly. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Harry's outside trying to calm Ron, so we've got time to discuss it."

The youngest Weasley smiled softly, trying to get a similar reaction from me.

When I didn't respond, she sighed, concern clouding her eyes.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" She asked again.

I shrugged a second time. "I'm not ready for that life. Staying home and taking care of his children while he gets to go out into the world. That's not what I want. I want adventure. I want Hogwarts."

It seemed she was struggling with something internally and decided to tell me because her next words were completely unexpected.

"There's an opening for an apprenticeship at Hogwarts. Harry didn't want me to tell you, but I couldn't help but notice it in the newspaper the other day." Ginny said.

My eyebrows creased. "Wait, Gin, slow down. What are you talking about?"

She stood and walked to the kitchen, returning moments later with a copy of the Daily Prophet from two days prior.

"Look here, there's an opening under the supervision and mentoring of one of the older professors."

I took the paper from her and re-read the article. It only said to contact the Headmistress if anyone was interested.

"It doesn't say what field it's in." I said, clearly stating the obvious.

My redheaded friend bit her lip nervously, before speaking again. "I sent an owl to McGonagall asking what the details were and I just got her answer this morning."

She merely handed me the letter and I began to read.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I have received your letter concerning the apprenticeship now available at Hogwarts. Due to current circumstance, we are requesting an apprentice to study as a Potions professor. They would be trained by one of the few Potions' Masters left in our world. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask._

_With all due respect,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

My mind was buzzing.

One of the few Potions' Masters left in our world? There were only four, to begin with, and three had died in the Second war, unless...

No, it was impossible.

"Gin, you'd let me run off to Hogwarts even if it would make your brother upset?"

In response, she nodded and took the parchment from my hands.

"You're miserable here, Hermione. Everyone can see it. If Ron really does love you as much as he claims, he'll see reason. We simply cannot bear to see you like this anymore. I know Potions isn't really your thing and it would be hard considering... considering..." I could see she was trying to spare my feelings and not bring up the event.

I stood and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

I felt her slender arms wrap around me and hold me to her. "Anything for you, 'Mione."

And so, I went upstairs to my room where I changed into more comfortable clothing and to pack a bag.

I hung my wedding dress up in the closet and without looking back, I closed the door and made my way back to the living room.

Before I could descend the stairs, I heard angry voices yelling back and forth.

"You told her!?! Even after I warned you not to, you told her anyway?" That was Ron.

A sniffle. "Ron, listen, she's upset and discouraged. Who knows how long she'll last before we lose the real Hermione. She'll be replaced by that zombie version we see every day. She needs this. She needs Hogwarts."

It took a moment before Harry intervened. "She's right, mate. Hermione needs to be alone for a bit. She needs to distract herself, study."

"No way! If we let her go back, she'll barricade herself in those dungeons. She'll become the dungeon bat! I can't let that happen." Ron cried, trying desperately to get them to side with him.

I stayed hidden, waiting for the argument to die down.

"Ron, listen." Harry sighed. "Snape was only that way because the person he loved died. He blamed himself for it. That won't happen to her."

A humourless laugh from my fiance attracted my attention. "Exactly, mate." He said. "You don't hear her talking in her sleep. You don't know her like I do."

"What do you mean?" Said Ginny, voicing my own inquiry.

He sighed and looked away. "She has the same nightmare over and over. She blames herself for not being able to save Snape. Don't you see? I'd rather her be miserable here, where she is surrounded by people who love and support her than have her in the dungeons where she'll constantly be reminded of how  _he_  died, even after all she tried to do. You didn't see her cry after that, Harry. When you went to look at his memories, I had to drag Hermione away from his body. I had to carry her back to the castle while she sobbed and struggled against me. It hurt to see her so distraught over him."

Harry's voice was sad when he spoke again. "I had no idea."

"I know. That's because we don't talk about it. She isn't ready for this yet. She doesn't know it, but going back to the castle will ruin her. I can't let that happen to my 'Mione." The tone of his voice struck a chord in my heart. I had no idea he felt that way.

I made my way down the stairs and stood before the three of them.

"Ron, I appreciate your concern, but this isn't a decision you can make for me." I heard my voice waver and mentally cursed myself. Now was not a time to be emotional. I had to prove to him that I was making the right choice.

He took my hand in both of his and looked deep into my eyes. I saw fear in his. He wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for me. Afraid of what would become of me if I really did go to Hogwarts.

"I need this. Maybe some time apart will both do us some good. We've been together since you came back with Dumbledore's diluminator. I need to be alone and sort things out. I need Hogwarts."

I could see he wasn't going to let me go easily, but I wouldn't let him keep me cooped up in this house, or in another. I needed a good distraction and this could be it.

"But, Hermio-"

I cut him off. "It isn't up for discussion. I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Don't forget to say hi to McGonagall for me." He pressed a kiss to my cheek and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "Write to me, my love."

With that, I set off for Hogwarts.


	2. 2

I apparated to the main gates of the old castle and walked the rest of the way. I didn't mind, I didn't have very much to bring with me. Just my travelling cloak and the bag I packed.

I knew that I should have sent a letter first, but I needed to speak to the Headmistress personally. She would be able to tell me what I had to do.

When I got to the great oak doors, I took a deep breath before pushing them open. From there I made my way to the gargoyle that stood guard at the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, welcome back!" The gargoyle said.

I smiled politely and dipped my head in response. "Would you mind telling Professor McGonagall that I'd like to speak with her? It's rather urgent."

Mere moments later, the spiral staircase revealed itself and I made my way up the stone steps.

I was at Hogwarts again. The feeling of the ancient school filled me with a rejuvenating energy, before quickly turning back to a mellow air.

The stone walls felt haunted.

I knocked thrice on the office door. I couldn't remember the last time I was in the round office. As a matter of fact, I couldn't remember if I ever had been.

The door swung open and the former Head of my house pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Miss Granger how lovely to see you again."

She invited me into her office and sat in the chair at her desk, across from me. I looked up at all the portraits behind her, they all smiled back at me.

"Now, what can I do for you, Miss Granger?" She asked, happiness evident in her harsh eyes.

I smiled nervously. "I'm here for the post of apprentice. I needed a reason to come back to Hogwarts and it presented itself to me."

Her face fell and I knew that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Do you really think it wise?" She asked. "I know what happened that night in the Shrieking Shack."

I looked down and felt a tear roll down the side of my nose. Thank goodness I'd remembered to place a waterproof charm on my wedding makeup or it would have run down my face with all the crying I'd done.

"Please, professor." I pleaded. "I need this. There's nothing for me at the Burrow. I need to be at Hogwarts. I don't know why yet, but something is calling me. I need to be here."

She thought a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll hire you. But only because I know that you are probably the only person who is smart enough and strong enough to put up with your instructor. I'll send for him now."

I smiled again, though this time it didn't feel forced. I was truly happy for the first time in ages. I scanned the wall behind her again and looked at all the portraits. Something seemed off.

"I thought Harry had requested a portrait of the last Headmaster to be put up in this office, but I don't see one anywhere."

She opened her mouth to give me an answer, but someone behind me got to it first.

"Now why, would I need a portrait if I am still living?" The familiarity of the deep baritone voice was unmistakable, I'd have recognized it anywhere.

I stood from my seat and blinked a few times, not quite believing what I was seeing.

"Professor Snape!" I exclaimed, leaning on the chair for support.

A small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, as though he enjoyed my surprise. He was leaning on a tall ebony cane. He was dressed in his usual black attire, but his collar went up higher than it used to, probably to cover up his scars.

"Miss Granger." He said, dipping his head in my direction. "It seems we meet again as student and teacher."

I closed my eyes for a moment. This couldn't actually be happening.

"It's good to see you, sir. You're looking well, uhm, better than when I saw you last." I mumbled.

A chuckle escaped his lips and the sound was music to my ears. Never in the six years he'd taught me had I heard him laugh.

"You're looking a little done up for someone coming to work in the dungeons." The slight tone of humour in his voice was the only sign that he was willing to speak to me at all.

I remembered the makeup I was wearing and the way my hair was done up. "Oh, well, you see, I just came from a wedding."

He nodded, taking in the information. "A friend of yours?" He asked.

I sighed. "No, not quite, sir. It was my own wedding."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I was grateful for his silence.

It was then that I noticed he was different. He wasn't the same man I knew as a child. His dark hair had a few grey hairs and his eyes were weary. Sharp, but tired.

Then, the realization of the situation sunk in.

I was talking to Severus Snape. The man I attempted to save, but who died anyway. The man who caused me such sadness for two years since the end of the war.

Hyperventilating was uncommon for me, yet here I was doing it.

McGonagall and Snape both looked at me, concern in their eyes.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked, taking hold of my elbow and trying to bring me back to the present moment.

I shook my head and looked him right in the eye. "So surreal."

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a dark room. It was unfamiliar and I didn't do well with unfamiliar.

I looked down and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. It took a while, but I noticed that I was in a large four poster bed. Much larger that the ones in the dorms. The dark, heavy curtains were drawn. The blankets wrapped around me were soft and smelled off the Potions class.

The smell was comforting. I felt more at peace than I had in years. I was where I needed to be.

I was home.

I stood up and pushed back the curtains to a dimly lit room. The only light came from a few floating candles and the fire that glowed in the fireplace. The whole room smelled of damp earth and old books. The familiarity set me at ease.

There was a gentle knock at the heavy door at the end of the room.

I approached it cautiously, wand in hand. I opened it very slowly and relaxed when I saw a house elf on the other side.

"Minky has a message for Miss Granger!" The elf squeaked, she seemed nervous. I'd never seen her around before. Maybe she was one of the new additions.

"Hello, Minky. What is your message?" I crouched down to the elf's height to speak to her.

She wrapped her hands in the filthy pillowcase she wore. "Professor Snape wanted to make sure you were alright, he heard you being upset in your sleep. He wants you to report to his classroom as soon as you are ready."

My heart sank. Apparently, the walls aren't as soundproof as I'd hoped. "Alright, thank you Minky. Tell Professor Snape that I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I turned back to the room after she left and walked over to my bag that had been dropped off. My mind was still reeling. Snape was alive. Actually alive, and at Hogwarts. Why didn't anyone know? Why so secretive?

I changed into some jeans and a wool sweater, seeing as the dungeons were rather chilly, and made my way out the door.

The Potions classroom was actually directly across the hall from the room I had left. I could get used to that.

I knocked at the door and entered after hearing his usual bored drawl.

"Good morning, Professor." I said, standing before his desk awkwardly.

He was sitting in his chair, leaning back, an ankle resting on the opposite knee, book in hand. It was the most normal thing I'd ever seen him do and to be perfectly honest, surprised me.

When he noticed I was there, he replaced his bookmark and sat up straight, unfolding his relatively long legs. The man was quite tall, maybe even taller than Ron.

Oh, Ron. He was right. Perhaps this wasn't the wisest choice I made.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." He replied, not unkindly. "If you could pull up that chair and sit right here, that'd be appreciated. I'd get it myself, but seeing as you're already standing,"

I nodded and grab the chair from the student desk and sat across from him. "Sure, no problem."

He cleared his throat before speaking and loosened his collar. "Now, if you are going to be under my supervision we need to make a few things clear."

I waited for his instructions.

"You will report to me every morning to receive the day's plan at 7:30 sharp. You will complete the tasks I ask of you, no questions asked. If you feel uneasy at all in my presence or with my instructions, you will report to the Headmistress. If I am unsatisfied by your performance, I will put in a request for a new apprentice. Do not disappoint me, Miss Granger. Is that clear?" He finished, looking at me expectantly.

I nodded. "Crystal, sir."

"Excellent." He shuffled around his desk for something and handed me a neatly printed Ministry document and a quill. "You'll need to sign this in the designated areas. It is just to say that you have understood and will follow the rules, reglementation, and code of conduct of the student-teacher relationship and work habits."

I scanned it quickly before signing. "They're very thorough."

He smirked. "Yes, well, they have been ever since the end of the war. Security measures. You can't have just anyone roaming the halls, now can we?"

I handed back the papers and Snape read them over one last time.

"As you may have noticed, your personal chambers are just across the hall. If you need anything, feel free to notify any of the staff. My office is just behind that door, should you need me." The man said, pointing to a black door behind him.

"Thank you, professor." I smiled gently.

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, but it was quickly clouded by the mask of indifference that I had grown up knowing.

"If you wish to discuss a personal matter, I suggest you ask someone else. I think it wise to keep things strictly professional, understood?" He said suddenly.

I thought that it was a very strange thing to say, but nodded all the same.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded curtly and leaned back into his chair. "Your first instructions are to take the day off. You had quite the shock yesterday and you didn't sleep very well. I could hear your restlessness through the walls."

I tried to protest, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"This isn't a suggestion, Miss Granger, this is an order." The scary tone he used with misbehaving students crept into his voice as he leaned towards me, fixating me. "If I learn that you disobey me, you will suffer the consequences and you may recall that I am not the kindest of teachers."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. Merlin, this man was terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

That past few days had been relatively uneventful and I was ecstatic when I was finally tasked with something important to do.

Well, important was a strong word in this case.

Anyway, I was heading back to the dungeons to report that I had done what was asked if me, as he specified.

"Sir, I finished cleaning up your stores and delivered those potions to the infir-" I stopped mid-sentence. It appeared as though he wasn't there.

Strange. He was always in his classroom.

I walked over to his office door and knocked tentatively.

No answer. He wasn't there either.

Now what?

I couldn't just prance around the corridors wasting precious time that could have been potentially filled with knowledge. To do so would be folly.

A shy knock at the door came to her as a solution to her situation. "Minky!" She exclaimed. "Have you see Professor Snape lately? I can't seem to find him."

The little house elf nodded and wrung her hands. "The professor is in his personal chambers. He is not accepting visitors. Minky is to ensure that no one disturbs him."

I thought a moment, processing. "Is there anything he's left for me to do?"

The small creature shrugged nervously. "I shall ask." And with a crack, she disappeared.

I waited awkwardly in the classroom, leaning on his desk, my eyes skimming what lay upon it. There wasn't anything that screamed peculiar. A few quills and pencils in a holder, a pot of ink, scrolls of parchment, typical teacher things. There wasn't much, seeing as school was out for the summer months, but I knew that it'd be soon littered with essays and assignments of students who can't differ mugwort from dandelion.

The topmost drawer was slightly ajar, calling my attention to it. Clearly, he had left it in a hurry, he didn't seem to be the type to leave things unattended. He was a former spy, for Merlin's sake! He wouldn't leave it open with a new apprentice walking about. Unless he had meant to.

Rather than give in to my curiosity, I decided to protect my position at the school and pushed the drawer shut with one finger. It shut with a quiet clicking sound, and momentarily glowed, as the wards were put back into place.

I turned away from the desk and looked around the room. It was precisely the same as it had been before the war that had destroyed most the of castle's original architecture. A wave of nostalgia waved through me as I heard someone push open the black office door.

I spun to face the man exiting his office and offered him a small smile. "Sorry to bother you, sir, I came to tell you that I did what you asked of me. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He raised a hand to silence me and took a seat at his desk. I realized I'd been rambling, and with a look to his face, I noticed he was looking rather pale, his knuckles turning white from gripping the head of his cane so tightly.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

He nodded slowly and closed his eyes a moment, settling into his chair. "You'll have to forgive me, Miss Granger, I am still recovering from a few of my injuries." He scratched the side of his neck and loosened his starched collar. I caught a glimpse of silver scars along the front of his throat. At least two pairs of puncture marks and what must have once been a long, thin gash. Though, his collar was quickly back in place, concealing his markings.

I briefly wondered how many more he had, before reminding myself that he'd spoken. "I'm terribly sorry. So much happened during that time that definitely should not have, so many people fought for naught, and, and..."

He lifted his hand again. "Miss Granger, you're babbling more than a toddler learning to speak."  I felt my face redden. Talk about embarrassing. Personally, I believed I was more competent and well-educated than a toddler, but apparently, that remained to be seen.

I stood before him quietly, biting my lip as I awaited his instructions. He eyed me curiously before finally speaking. "I seem to have to remind you, Miss Granger, that I do not appreciate incessant prattle, especially not from someone I will be spending so much time with in the very near future. I prefer things to be silent. Now, I can't take away house points, seeing as you aren't a student anymore, however," his eyes glittered. "I  _can_  threaten you with paperwork."

I gasped mockingly. "Oh, please, Professor! Not paperwork!" He seemed to have forgotten that I had done Harry and Ron's homework for 6 years whilst we attended Hogwarts. A wee bit of paperwork wasn't going to kill me.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I see you're still as stubborn as before." I felt my face heat up again and I knew I was red as a cherry. "Today, I will instruct you in the long and tedious task of lesson planning." His tone held the sarcastic note I'd grown accustomed to as a child, but there was something different about it. His smooth, velvet voice held a hint of humour beneath the bitter and coldness of his teacher voice.

"Lucky me."

He shot me  warning look before telling me to pull up a chair next to his and get to work.

I had a feeling I'd signed up for one hell of a year.


	5. Chapter 5

The last few weeks of summer flew by quicker than I could say Pigmy Puff. I'd written to Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys often, though I hadn't had the chance to visit at all. Snape had me in the dungeons day in and day out, scrubbing the cauldrons, preparing lessons, arranging seating plans, learning potions by heart, and brewing them without the textbooks. I had to redo a great many of these often, seeing as he was never satisfied with the end result unless it was absolutely perfect.

Unfortunately, that was nearly never. Honestly, why on Earth had I chosen to do this? I couldn't work as Snape's apprentice! I was happy to see him alive, but now remembered why I had despised him so. Though, a part of me couldn't truly hate him. There was something different in his walk, in his manner of speaking. He seemed more approachable now. Perhaps it was the cane or the occasional upward quirk of his lips that made him that much more appealing to be around for hours at a time.

I was pleasantly surprised when Harry and Ron showed up in the dungeon corridor a few days before the students arrived for school. Ron had run down the hallway and scooped me into his arms, surprising me. I had just stepped out of the Potions' class to tidy up for supper.

He set me down and I whacked him playfully. "Ronald Weasley! Don't scare me like that!" I wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed both his cheeks, before turning to Ron and doing the same. "Don't I get a kiss, 'Mione?" He asked.

I bit my lip and swallowed thickly. "I don't think my mentor would allow it, he's very strict, and we haven't discussed that sort of thing yet."

Ron shrugged and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips, pulling me into his strong arms. Arms I'd always felt comfortable in. "My, my, you're looking fancy. What's the occasion?"

I glanced down at my pale blue dress that reached the floor, brushing the tops of my shoes. "Well, a teacher needs to dress well."

I had long since abandoned my sweaters and jeans. Minerva had taken me out shopping, and we'd seen a tailor. I had an assortment of new dresses and cloaks now, each of different colour. They were dust and dirt repellant, so I could wear them in the dungeons, without worrying of getting them dirty. Snape was approving of my new wardrobe. He said it made me appear more distinguished, and proper. It was something I could get used to hearing.  
  
  


Harry was pulling at his sleeve and I leaned back so that he could speak to him, but he hadn't the opportunity before someone else spoke.

Ron started when he heard the familiar voice. "Mr Weasley, I suggest you keep your wandering hands off of my apprentice while she's working. This is a school, after all."

Harry sputtered like a vintage car, and Ron released his hold on me immediately. To say I was unimpressed and a little disappointed was an understatement. So much for brave and brilliant Gryffindors. The boys were utter pansies when it came to Snape. Though in their defence, they thought him to be dead, just like I did. I hadn't told them because I hadn't known either, and clearly, he wanted to keep a low profile. Did I feel the slightest pang of guilt?

Nope. Not a stitch.

Harry was the first to react. "Professor, brilliant to see you alive and well." He stuck his hand out and shook the older wizard's firmly. Despite having offered his memories to Harry in his final moments, when he expected to die, he still strongly disliked him. If there was something more to the story than they were aware of, it was beyond them. Yet, he gracefully shook his hand and nodded courteously in response.

There was something so elegant about him. His etiquette was perfection in itself. It made him so much more interesting. I realised that I was mooning over the dungeon bat himself and shook my head quickly, turning my attention back to my friends. I took a few steps back and stood next to the man in question. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to have noticed my fascination of the professor. His look warned me that there was to be a conversation between the two of us in my very near future.

Ron was still a statue of fiery hair and red skin. I heard my mentor chuckled lightly before he turned to me. "I wasn't aware you were expecting visitors, Miss Granger."

I held my hands up in resignation. "I wasn't either, sir."

He sent me a look and turned towards his classroom. "Should you need me, I'll be in my chambers. I won't be so lenient next time."

He disappeared through the door and I pressed my fingers to my lips, stifling a laugh.

Ron finally unfroze and glared at me. "You could have told me he was  _alive_ , 'Mione! How is this possible? We saw him die!"

I shrugged. "It's the wizarding world, Ron. A number of things could have happened to prevent his demise."

His face turned stony. "I have been worried sick about you, wondering if you were fairing alright considering the circumstance, and here you are, studying under him as though nothing had ever happened. Do you have  _any_  idea how terrified I was for you? How scared everyone was? Why didn't you say anything?"

My face felt hot, and I felt tears welling in my eyes. Harry stepped between us and faced his best friend. "Ron, enough, you're upsetting her."

"Yeah, well she's upset me!" He shouted, kicking the stone wall closest to him.

Harry once again came to my rescue, as he defended my actions. "Did you ever think that maybe she didn't say anything because she was asked not to? That maybe he's just returned to the castle and didn't want the media interrogating him, just yet? That maybe she was respecting his need for space before school starts?"

Ron seemed cowed. He looked down at the floor, he knew he was wrong, but the anger boiling within me was enough to drive a person mad. I stared him down, he looked up at me and squeaked. Some Gryffindor he was. What kind of Auror was scared by his own fiancee?

"'Mione, honest, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to get upset with you. I didn't think of how it could have been affecting you." He smiled shyly and tried to step forward. I'd fallen for that shy smile before, but he only did it to get his way, and this time, he would  _not_. "It's just a little weird, I mean, it's only Snape. Why should you make such a fuss over him?"

I felt something snap within me. He'd gone too far. "How  _dare_ you, Ronald? You come here expecting the world, embarrass me in front of my mentor, and then belittle him? The man who very nearly died for us! Of course, you didn't think how it was affecting me. You're a selfish prat."

I headed back into the classroom, and he followed me, grabbing my arm. "Unhand me!"

He spun me to him and crashed his lips to mine. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth. "Hermione, please! You're being unreasonable. I didn't mean to offend you, I know what he means to you."

I stepped away, further into the Potions' class. "Well, you have." Tears were falling down my face freely, I couldn't help it. He'd made a fool of me and brought up what fuelled my nightmares, without so much as a second thought.

Harry grabbed his shoulder. "We ought to go, Ron. Give her space." My fiance finally agreed, and his expression soured, as he followed Harry down the hall. "We'll write to you, Hermione. I'm sorry for this."

Leave it to Harry to apologise for his moronic friend's idiocies. Always Harry.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I jumped when I felt a gentle tugging on the hem of my skirt. I looked down and saw Minky, she was holding up a handkerchief. "Mistress mustn't cry. Weasley is a foolish boy. He disrespects my mistress, he will pay if Minky ever sees him do such a thing again." She shook a fist in the direction he'd left in.

I felt a smile spread across my lips. I'd been there barely a month, and Minky had already grown very fond of me. To be perfectly fair, I was rather fond of her as well. The little beast had grown on me.

The house elf turned to me and fiddled with her long, bony fingers. "May Minky ask a question?"

I nodded, curious as to what she had to say. "Of course you may."

She weighed her words before speaking. "Did Mistress not marry Weasley boy because he was rude to her?"

I thought about it a moment. Ron had acted out that way before, but I'd always been used to it. Being surrounded by adults had made me realise how immature he truly was. I suppose it's what made me react so strongly. "That," I replied. "Amongst other things."

The little creature nodded and wandered off into the hall. "Mistress deserves better than a bratty boy. Mistress deserves someone smart and strong like she is."

The small elf's words had impacted me strongly. They were truly remarkable beings, very observant. I wiped my eyes with the cloth she'd offered me. When I held it to my face, a very particular smell was emitted. "Spices, parchment, nettle." I sighed. It was so very similar to the smell of my Amortentia.

I briefly wondered where it had come from before Snape appeared before me, seemingly from out of thin air, though I knew apparition within the school's walls was impossible. "I see Minky isn't beyond lending out my handkerchieves." The light tone of his voice was the only indication that he wasn't truly bothered, the rest of him was completely stoic.

I looked down at the piece of fabric between my fingers.  _His_? I held it up to my face again. I most certainly had  _not_  imagined the scent caught in its fibers. There it was, strong as ever; spices, parchment, and nettle. I saw a small smile ghost the corner of his lips at my gesture. It wasn't mocking, not in the least. It was relaxed, thankful, even.

He turned to me slowly. "Miss Granger, I must admit that I heard some of the discussion. The walls aren't as thick as we'd like them to be sometimes." His low baritone voice rumbled from deep within his chest.

At those words, his eyes flashed with something. I felt my face go red again, and my legs wobbly. How could he make such an innocent phrase sound so deliciously sinful? I prayed that the low-lighting of the dungeon didn't give away too much, I'd been mortified already.

He took my wrist between two slender fingers and lowered my hand from my face. He didn't let go, not at first. He held on a moment longer than necessary, and I felt cold when he'd removed his hand. "You defended me." He said. It wasn't a question, that much was evident. He then surprised me with a slight change of topic. "You ran from Weasley the day you arrived. You don't want to marry him."

I sighed. The man may as well have been reading my mind, which I knew he could do. I had to be careful with my thoughts around him. "I want adventure, to live freely. Not to be a housewife, raising his children. He didn't even support my decision to come here. He fought me against it. So, I left." I rubbed my forehead and sighed once again. "I'm sorry, Professor. I ought not burden you with this. It is irrelevant to my programme and quite unprofessional on my part."

He shook his head gently. "You deserve all that you wish for and more, Miss Granger. Someone who shares your passions, relishes in your vast intelligence, who pushes you to follow your dreams. You deserve happiness."

My heart nearly broke at the way he said happiness. He hadn't had much of it in his lifetime, that much was certain. "You do too."

He offered me a tiny smile. "I believe I am on the way to finding it." He leaned forward and I stilled. His return from the dead was still quite the shock to me. He reached out his hand and merely tucked a stray strand behind my ear. A light laugh escaped his lips, not unlike the one from my first day. "How peculiar..." He whispered, dropping his hand to his side and stepping away. "Jasmine and vanilla..."

"Sorry?" I asked, frowning in confusion, simultaneously releasing a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

He looked away a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Your perfume reminds me of something."

I bit my lip momentarily, debating whether or not I should tell him. I remained silent a moment too long, and he turned away to head back through the black door behind the teacher's desk. "I don't wear perfume." I gently said, wondering if it would make any difference.

The mysterious man looked at me a moment before walking away. "How peculiar..." I heard him mutter, as he disappeared through the door.

I looked down at my hands, the handkerchief still being held onto tightly. Merlin, that had been the strangest encounter of my life. That's saying a lot, considering everything I'd been through. He was a strange person, though I couldn't deny he was charming. Dark, secret eyes, tall, brooding, mysterious, inquisitive, intelligent.

Merlin, what was I thinking? He's my mentor. I can't think things like that. And yet... My skin burned when he'd touched it, and craved his touch once he was gone. He smelled of all the best things.

Circe's sweet piglets, it couldn't be. I was not,  _never_ , toying with the idea of having Severus Snape.

No.

That sort of thing didn't happen.

Or did it?


	6. Chapter 6

The students filed into the Great Hall one after the other. I sat between the Headmistress and the Potions' Master. They both seemed ridiculously impatient. Had they always been that way? Minerva patted my hand soothingly, turning to face me. "Hermione, dear, you'll do fine. They'll love you."

I sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. What if I haven't the authority to be a teacher? Have you seen the shoes I have to fill?"

She pressed her hand to her lips to keep from laughing out loud. "Yes, I suppose you have a point. I wouldn't be too concerned if I were you. You managed to keep Potter and Weasley in line for years! You'll do well."

I turned to face the Hall as the Sorting began. From the corner of my eye, I saw Snape's lips curl into a slight smile at hearing the end of our conversation. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the first years.

"Gryffindor!"

The man beside me leaned over in his seat and spoke into my ear. His warm breath causing goosebumps to rise all over my skin. "She's right, you know. You worry far too much. You'll do very well, Miss Granger."

"Ravenclaw!"

I turned to look him in the eye and swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Professor."

He straightened in his chair. "Don't disappoint me."

Pushing my hair back from my face, I fixed my posture and looked out at the students. "I haven't the intention to."

He smirked. That was the last time I spoke to him during supper.

After the students had been excused and sent off to bed, the staff stuck around a tad longer to discuss the next few days, before making plans to meet in the staff room later that night, when everyone was done their rounds and the children were sleeping.

Snape motioned for me to follow him after he'd risen from the table. Seeing it as the logical thing to do, I quickly put down my napkin and hurried over to him, seeing as he was already halfway out the door. Once I reached his side, he offered me his arm. I took it carefully, not exactly sure what to expect. We kept walking, sending the pupils on their way, ensuring they went to the Common Rooms.

I noticed a change in his posture as he walked. Having been around him several hours a day for a month, I picked up on his mannerisms and got used to the way he did things. Something was most definitely different, however. It took me a moment to put my finger on it, but when I did, to say I was utterly impressed was an understatement. "Sir!" I exclaimed. "You're walking without your cane."

He nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you really think I'd allow the students to see me incapacitated as I was?"

My face reddened. "I only meant to say that I am amazed at how quickly you've recovered. I thought you said Madam Pomfrey told you you wouldn't be able to walk on your own for quite some time still."

He dipped his head in my direction. "That is why you are by my side, Miss Granger."

I smiled softly. "In case you lose your footing."

"In a matter of speaking."

I looked down to see a young girl pulling at the hem of my dress. I excused myself for a moment and bent down to make eye contact with her. "May I help you?"

The girl had her hair done up in two French braids, tightly plaited down her back. She beamed at me and turned to poke a taller boy behind her. "My big brother was wondering who you were. They didn't present you to us."

I felt my face into a warm smile. "I'm the new Potions' Apprentice. I'll be working with Professor Snape."

She turned to the boy. "See, I told you she was a teacher, Carl!" The young witch turned back to me. "I wanted to say that you look lovely in red. It matches my tie!"

I glanced at the necktie she wore on her uniform, and sure enough, it was red and gold. The Gryffindor colours. My colours. "Why thank you, Miss..."

A voice behind me startled the pair before me. I would have been frightened too, but I'd grown accustomed to him jumping into a conversation whenever it tickled his fancy. "Mr Canary, I insist you quit spreading rumours about the new addition to Hogwarts' staff. As for you sister,"

I cut him off before he scared the small girl. "You ought to head to the Gryffindor Common Room, before someone gets angry." I leaned in to whisper. "More specifically, before Professor Snape gets mad. He can get rather grouchy."

The first year giggled and grabbed her brother's hand, taking off down the corridor. The man in question stepped toward me, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, Miss Granger. You know I don't appreciate being interrupted."

I looked down at the floor, my shoes had suddenly become rather interesting. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I was afraid you'd frighten the poor girl. She was merely curious as to who I was."

He raised an eyebrow, his lips became a tight line. "That is none of her concern. Not yet, anyway. You are to be introduced in class. As for Mr Canary, he was a slightly bigger problem."

I looked up at him curiously. "Problem, sir?"

He offered me his arm again and continued walking toward the staircase that lead to the dungeons. "Yes. He was quite interested in spreading false stories about a particular Potions' Apprentice by the name of Miss Granger. He was intent on telling his friends that the war hero was seen 'gallivanting' with the greasy git of the dungeons."

I heard the gasp leave my mouth before I could stop. "I am so terribly sorry, Professor. I never meant for my presence to have any negative effect on your reputation."

To my surprise, he chuckled at my apology. It was most certainly  _not_  the reaction I'd been expecting. "Such a strange creature, you are." Seeing my confused features, he elaborated. "You care more about the reputation of an ageing wizard who was cruel towards you for the great majority of your time at Hogwarts than you do for your own."

I helped him down the stairs, it took a bit longer than expected, though it was a miracle he was able to maintain his body weight himself at all. "I suppose I've never really cared for the rumours. Merlin knows they've been following me for years. They are simply nonsensical fables created to keep the simple-minded occupied."

He eyed me, something admiring in his eyes before it was once again masked by cold indifference, as it always was. "Well said, Miss Granger."

A blush painted my cheeks at his praise. It was something I'd have to get under control. Getting all red every time he said something wasn't helping me at all in terms of credibility. "Besides, you too are a war hero, sir. You contributed largely to Voldemort's downfall. It is something that can hardly be repaid by offering you a medal."

This time, it was he, who's cheeks slightly coloured. It appeared the confident Potions' professor wasn't used to being complimented either. That was certainly something I could use against him later on if he ever got on my case.

Merlin, he really was rubbing off on me. Only a month, and already I was thinking of blackmailing my mentor. I didn't quite like that thought. "Sickle for your thoughts?" He asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

I shrugged. "Doubt they're even worth a knut, Professor."

We strode by the Slytherin Common Room, and he eyed all the students suspiciously. He didn't even trust his own house. I wondered how he dealt with them for so long as their Head. We stopped at my chamber door. He bid me goodnight, reminded me to report to his office at 7:30 the next morning, and went across the hall to his own rooms.

I whispered my password, and slipped into the room, leaning back against the door once I'd closed it. "Mother of Morgana, that man is something else."

Deciding on a shower, I quickly stepped out of my robes, hung them in the large mahogany wardrobe, and tip-toed to the bathroom. I hurriedly hopped into the shower, saving my toes from the icy stone floor. Must remember to set down a carpet before the winter arrives.

I was nearly finished when I heard a knock at the door. I cursed under my breath, before quickly drying off with a towel and pulling on my bathrobe. I stepped into my slippers and hurried to the door, opening it just a smidge to see who was there. I couldn't have been more pleased to see the face on the other side of the heavy wooden door. "Harry!"

I pushed the door further open, allowing him to step inside. He eyed my attire questioningly. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

I tapped my wand to my hair and it curled on its own, drying in soft waves. "I was in the shower. Have a seat in the living room, make yourself comfortable, I'll be but a minute."

With that, I ran into my bedroom and changed into my favourite flannel pyjamas. They had been a gift from Mrs Weasley one year, blue with little owls all over them. I joined my best friend in the lounge and smiled at him brightly.

He smiled back. "I've been meaning to ask how you've been doing. Unfortunately, I hadn't had the chance since the whole Ron situation. He really can be an arse at times."

I nodded in agreement. "How is he?" Although I was angry with him, I couldn't deny what I was worried about his happiness. I very nearly married the boy!

Harry shrugged. "Locked up in his office at the Ministry most of the time. He refuses to talk to me. He says I betrayed him."

I threw myself into his arms and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I never wanted this to come between the three of us."

He hugged me back. "Listen, Hermione, there's something we should discuss."

I sat back in my armchair and curled up, hugging my knees to my chest. "What's wrong?"

His face turned sombre. "It isn't really my place, but I don't want you getting hurt. You're like a sister to me."

"What is it, Harry? Is someone ill?"

He shook his head and took my hands in his. "I am fairly certain you are aware of next week's ball in honour of the school's reconstruction." I nodded, unsure where he was going with this. "Ron is said to be attending with Lavender, he's been seeing her recently."

I stood from my chair. "What?! Lavender? But,  _I_  am his fiancee, and  _I_ am the person he should be attending the ball with, especially since I work here!"

Harry shut his eyes briefly. "He thinks you fancy Snape. He's trying to make you jealous."

That was the last straw. I stalked over to the fireplace, and ripped my engagement ring off my finger, throwing it into the hearth. I summoned my wand and aimed it at the piece of jewellery, tears falling freely down my face. "Incendio! Confringo! Reducto!"

I fell to my knees before the fire, now blazing. Harry ran over to me and pulled me into his arms, trying to calm my hysteric sobs. Gods, if only my parents could see me now. Crying over a boy who never had any intention of letting me live a life of adventure. A boy who had been unfaithful. A boy I had loved.

How long I stayed crying in Harry's arms, I didn't know. I woke up the next day in my bed, heart shattered, soul broken. I dressed for the day, opting for my only black dress and robes. I had bought it shortly after the war for the grand memorial ceremony in honour of the fallen. Today, I mourned the day the love within me died. I wasn't sure I could love again. Not after something like that.

Ronald Weasley was a cad. He was jealous of the attention I was offering a man who had nearly died for the cause. He knew before he proposed that I wasn't the most affectionate of people. I'd always had trouble with that. If he wanted to be coddled, he should have disregarded our relationship completely. Merlin knew I was broken already.

I slammed the door to my chambers as a left them, crossing the hall. Pushing the classroom door open dramatically, I strode into the room, stopping before my mentor's desk.

He didn't look up from his book. "Miss Granger, I implore you to be more careful with the castle. We've only just rebuilt it." The exasperation in his voice was clear as day.

I clenched my jaw. "I'm here for the day's instructions, and nothing more. If you so wish to berate me, Professor, I expect you to speak with my supervisor."

Finally, he looked up at me and stared a moment, startled. "Rough night?"

I scoffed. "I assure you, that is hardly your concern,  _Professor Snape_." I heard the iciness in my voice and would ordinarily regret it immediately. Yet, I felt nothing. The man before me was part of the reason I had been treated the way I had. I felt sour, and bitter, and mean. It left a bad taste in my mouth. I was so blinded by how I'd been wronged, I couldn't think clearly.

He thought a moment, weighing his words. "Merlin's beard, so much passion in such a tiny witch. How haven't you exploded yet? Where does all that energy go? Surely it isn't all wasted on Weasley, is it?"

My fists were clenched so tightly, my knuckles were turning white. First Ron, now him. I wouldn't stand for it. "I don't see how this is any of your business."

He stood and leaned his weight on his desk. "You are openly attacking me, Miss Granger. Any further, and I am certain you'd have hexed me."

Damn. That was exactly what I was thinking. Was I really that predictable?

Being the foolish girl I was, I leaned as well so that my face was directly in front of his. "That's rich, coming from you. How many years did you terrorise your students merely because the woman you loved chose to love another?"

His face turned dark and he came around his desk, coming before me. He towered over me. Merlin, had he always been so tall? He was an inch from my face, his smell potent. I could feel the air he exhaled on my skin, he was so near. His eyes flashed dangerously. For the love of chocolate frogs, what had I gotten myself into?

I could tell it took every bit of his self-control not to shake me. "You go too far, Granger. You haven't the faintest clue what I've lived through. You're lucky Potter warned me of last night's events. Otherwise, I'd have sacked you right here, right now."

Half of me quivered under his glare. He was terrifying. I had forgotten to what extent he could scare the pants off of someone. That brings me to the other half of me. Something about his fierceness and passion was so alluring, I couldn't for the life of me step away, though I knew he could very literally rip my head off at a moment's notice. The tension between us crackled like a live wire, my every muscle on edge, ready to strike.

Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me into his arms, clutching me to his chest tightly. My fingers curled into the front of his robes, and the waterworks began once again. My knees weakened and he caught me, sitting down on the ground with me in his lap, cradling me. I felt so foolish. I couldn't even pull myself together for the sake of my job. Here I was, being held by the man who'd made my life a living hell for years. All because I couldn't handle rejection.

No. It wasn't just rejection. It was a promise that'd been broken. A promise of love, and family, and of a future. And for someone who had grown up an only child, and sent my parents away to Australia, family seemed like the perfect solution to everything, considering how the Weasleys had always been kind to me. Even that was ruined. I could never face them again. Not after what  _he_  did.

I gripped onto Snape's robes as if it were the only thing keeping me from losing my damn mind, and honestly, it probably was. He held me close, as my body shook from the emotional strain my heart was enduring. He was right, once again, how had I managed so long without exploding? I would have prided myself on that if it wasn't for the pathetic situation I was in. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I ran from him at the altar. Pretty sure that that was worse than inviting another girl to a stupid ball.

Long, slender fingers stroked my hair. "It is for that precise reason that you left him the first time. Believe me, he never had the intention of remaining faithful. He would have tried at first, but would later be distracted by younger, more emotionally available witches. Girls that would give him everything he asked for, merely because he's an almighty war hero. Your profuse intelligence and talent would have been wasted away. You would have never been happy. Now, you can be. He's offered you that chance in the cruellest way possible."

Listening to the sound of his heartbeat, steady and real, as well as the low sound of his velvet voice had soothed me somewhat. I had finally grasped the reality of the situation I was in and how inappropriately we were sitting. He stood and helped me up, sensing my unease. He released my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Don't let it become a wasted opportunity."

With that, he pressed a kiss to my forehead, and sent me off to the Great Hall to eat before the lessons began.


	7. Chapter 7

He kept sneaking glances at me throughout the first period, ensuring I was alright, as I went around the room, assisting the first years with their boil-remedying potions.

It was difficult to keep a straight face at times. The attention was beyond unusual. However, I couldn't blame him for being worried, considering what happened earlier.

Still, I couldn't help feel my face go red from time to time. Merlin, I really had to get a handle on that.

The ghost of his lips on my forehead remained there still, long after he had stepped away. There had been something so caring in the tiny action. It was beyond anything I'd witnessed in regards to the snarky Potions' Master. I had to admit, that side of him was very charming and ever so alluring.

I caught myself staring again and looked away quickly, averting my attention to a student's smoking cauldron.

"Oh, dear, Mr Grant." I covered it with a wet rag and had the boy sit on his stool. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes glassy.

My heart squeezed. "No, no. Don't worry! It's your first potion. It's alright to mess up."

The sandy haired boy sniffled. "If  _she_  can do it, I should be able too." He pointed to the young lady at the front of the class. I remembered her to be very enthusiastic to start the course, even after Snape's terrifying spiel.

I frowned. "What does that have to do with anything? Perhaps she's read ahead."

The Hufflepuff looked at me as if I were completely stupid. "She's a Muggleborn. They aren't real wizards.  ** _I_** , on the other hand,  _am_  a real wizard. My family is pureblooded. If they found out I was beaten by  _her_ kind, I'll be the laughing stock of the family."

For a moment, all I saw was red. How dare this little chit make racist comments in front of  _me_ , of all people. I raised an eyebrow and looked down on him. "5 points from Hufflepuff for disrespecting your classmate, Mr Grant." He looked at me wide-eyed. I smirked. "You should watch your words. You just insulted a Muggleborn in front of one."

He looked even more confused than before. Snape stepped up behind me and I could hear the venom in his voice when he spoke. "Class, this is our new apprentice. Miss Granger. Decorated war hero and brightest witch of her age."

The Grant boy cowered beneath the professor's gaze. I swear I heard a whimper emitted from him as I turned away, and continued walking around the room.

The students began to whisper amongst each other promptly after my introduction. They had speculated my identity and wondered who I was, but no one dared make any assumptions, in fear that they may be wrong and punished. Or worse, embarrassed.

The day continued on as such, boring classes of watching, cleaning and listening to the same welcome back speech. Well, welcome was an overstatement. At the end of the day, Snape had me clean the classroom once again. Honestly, how many time did it need to be cleaned?

After scrubbing the pewter cauldrons by hand for the fifth time that day, I stepped up to his desk, expectantly. "Professor, it's nearly supper..." He looked up from his grading and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "How does that concern your apprenticeship, Miss Granger?"

My eyes were round as saucers, but I held back the urge to scream at him. I'd jeopardised enough that day as it was. "I was wondering if I may be excused to eat."

He stood from his desk and strode to the cabinet. The went through it a moment before stepping out with a small phial filled with a dark liquid. It wasn't a potion I recognised. He eyed me suspiciously. "Not looking like that. I won't have my apprentice be the laughing stock of the school." He gestured to my hair that'd become messy from the vigorous work I'd done, and my hands were filthy. "Besides, the closet needs to be sorted through, dusted and reorganised."

I clenched my jaw. "Please, sir! I've done all that you've asked. The least you could do is let me eat."

Snape's face turned stormy. I immediately regretted my outburst. I'd been too defiant that day already. He strode over and stared down at me, I'd crossed the line again. "You will do  _exactly_  as I say, or your apprenticeship will be indefinitely suspended. I don't want to hear a peep from you during your instruction hours. Is that clear, Miss Granger?"

"Ye-" He cut me off with a warning look, and I nodded slowly in response.

With that, he left the classroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone to clean and do his bidding. I sank to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, leaning my chin on them.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	8. Chapter 8

I unceremoniously fell into my chair at the High Table that morning. I was exhausted! Who knew being an apprentice was so tiring? I had the sneaking suspicion that Snape was being harder on me than necessary, but I didn't dare say anything. I needed this too much. Especially now, if he fired me, I'd quite literally be homeless. No thanks to Ronald, that is.

McGonagall pat my hand gently. "Everything alright, Miss Granger?"

She gazed into my eyes and I nodded, smiling softly. "Quite."

The look on her face led me to believe that she had other things on her mind. She'd always been rather bad at keeping secrets. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and she smiled. "What are your plans this afternoon, Miss Granger?" She asked. 

I shrugged. "Depends on whatever Professor Snape has in store for me. He isn't beyond surprising me with last minute instructions. Why do you ask?"

She took my hand in hers. "The ball is in two days, and I heard that you haven't anything to wear yet. I'd like to take you to a robe shop to choose something out. It's a rather formal event."

I shook my head slowly. "Headmistress, I appreciate your concern, but I hadn't any intention of attending. You see-"

The older witch frowned. "Don't you know it's mandatory for all staff? You must attend. In Severus' company, no less."

I felt my face go red. No way was I attending the ceremony. Ron would be there... By attending with my instructor, it would only reinforce his beliefs. False beliefs.

A voice beside me pulled me from my thoughts. "Indeed, Miss Granger. You must be prepared to attend the event, most unfortunately. As for Mr Weasley, all will be taken care of."

His words were slightly ominous. What did that mean? I turned to him. "Sir, please. I really don't want to go."

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't anything better to do, and it is part of your training." I tried to interrupt, but he shot me a warning look. "My decision is  _final_. Quit your incessant babbling. As for your plans for the day, I insist you acquire something proper for the evening. I won't be made a fool by an incompetent apprentice."

With that, he turned back to his breakfast, and the Headmistress kept making plans, listing the shops we would visit later on in the day. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me. I swear, these people will be the death of me. 

Long after the majority of the hall had emptied out, Minerva finally stood and gestured for me to follow. We stepped into the corridor where she explained her plan. I was to fetch my cloak and return to her office once I was prepared to leave the castle. Hurrying to my rooms, I opted for my more comfortable shoes, seeing as her list of shops was rather lengthy. 

Warding the door behind me, I came face to face with Snape. He too appeared to be leaving for the day. Seeing me, he offered me his arm and we made our way up the stairs. I was nervous next to him, he was very intimidating, though I had to admit, it was an attractive aspect. He dropped me off at the Headmaster's office, before heading out the main doors. 

I mumbled the password and hurried up the steps, stepping into the round room. "Ah, Miss Granger, there you are. Time to go." Minerva was all set to go, her cloak draped over her arm, small purse in hand. "Severus will meet us there, we will be taking the Floo."

I felt my face flush. "Meet us there?" I asked, not wanting to believe her words. 

She nodded and ushered me to the fireplace. "Yes, he insisted. Something about not having you look like an overly done up toddler."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a fistful of powder. "Figures." I mumbled, before throwing the handful in and stating the name of my destination. I stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, coughing, wiping soot from my clothes and hair. 

The Headmistress stepped out behind me and strutted out the door and into the street. I pulled on my cloak, blocking out the chilly wind that had picked up. Diagon Alley had become rather dreary since the war. Seeing the Weasleys joke shop, I felt a smile grace my face, before thinking of Ron. Ugh.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I was startled from my thoughts and found myself in Ginny's arms. "Hermione! It's been ages, I miss you so much!" 

I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" I leaned back to see her face. "What have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "Same as usual. Nothing new. Might have to go back to Hogwarts to finish my last year, since it's technically incomplete."

I smiled widely. "Ginny, that'd be brilliant! I could help you out, you know? Be your tutor."

Before she could answer, I saw her eyes go wide and she began to stutter. I sighed and turned around to face the reason for her bewilderment. "I know, I know. 'Stick to the plan, Miss Granger.' Don't get your knickers in a twist." 

I angrily strode past him, and met Minerva down the street, but not before grabbing the Weasley girl's wrist and pulling her with me. She turned to me once we were out of earshot. "So it's true, he really is alive. Harry told us, but I didn't really believe it. I suppose I was sceptical."

I nodded. "You should have seen him when he came to visit me at school. He made the same sound the Ford Anglia does when it gets trapped in mud." We both burst out laughing and followed McGonagall into a dress shop.

Ginny stood closer while the tailor took my measurements. "Why is he here? I mean now."

I shrugged, holding my arm out. "Is this really necessary? I was here last month for my robes, surely you don't need to re-measure me." I turned to my friend. "No idea. He's taking control of my every action, why not my wardrobe too?"

Ginny tried to hold back a laugh, turning away to browse through racks of dresses. "Harry's invited me to attend with him, but I haven't a dress. What colour should I get?"

I thought a moment, observing my friend. She had a slight figure, her red hair now very long, tall like her brothers. "Purple."

"You think?" She asked. 

I nodded. "Definitely."

When the tailor was finally finished with me, I turned to Minerva who'd pulled out a dozen dresses for me to try on. Most of them were dark in colour, and had conservative necklines, reaching the floor. I swear, I saw tartan in the pile. 

I sighed, just as the pile disappeared from my hands and was replaced by another. This one had paler colours, more girlish. I made eye contact with Ginny. She's the one who'd pulled the stunt. "Very well." McGonagall said. "I'm not going to argue with Miss Weasley."

And so, I tried on dress, after dress, after dress. When I thought I'd finally found one I liked, I'd stepped out of the changing room and Snape would look at me disapprovingly. After what seemed to be the 50th dress I tried on, I changed back into my own clothes and kicked the door open. "If you know so much about women's clothing and care so much about my appearance, by all means,  _Professor_ , tell me what I should wear!"

I saw the redhead plop into the armchair the tailor had occupied earlier, before giving up on us entirely. "I liked them all, 'Mione. Why can't she pick one of those?" I knew the question wasn't directed at me, but it took me an extraordinate amount of willpower not to bite her head off with a snarky retort. 

Snape returned with another pile of dresses and I groaned inwardly. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought I was his dress-up doll. I took the stack and went back into the changing room. Once more, the game of 'Waste Hermione's Time' started up. It wasn't until I tried on a particularly gorgeous dark blue number, that he paused a moment, before rejecting it. 

I let out a yell of frustration, as he turned to the tailor, and exchanged a few words with him. He nodded curtly and had me stand before him, on the small pedestal. He pinned up part of the dress, allowing my leg to show through a small slit that went up mid-thigh. He tapped his wand to the dress' tight bodice, and the fabric turned paler. It became a silvery grey colour.  

I observed the dress in the mirror. It was stunning. The dress was a uniform colour, the strapless bodice was decorated with black lace patterns that hugged my shape elegantly. Just below my hips, the skirt flared outward, cascading down to the ground. The slit along my leg gave me the illusion of height, though I knew I was a petite person. The tailor returned with a pair of black high-heels, that I stepped into carefully.

I turned to my audience for approval. Ginny stared at me like a deer caught in headlights, McGonagall clapped appreciatively, and even the tailor seemed awed. I bit my lip, awaiting my mentor's approval. 

He observed me, having me spin before him, so he could see every angle of the dress. I felt my cheeks redden slightly under his gaze. His eyes swept over every inch of me slowly, something I wasn't used to from anyone, let alone Snape. He nodded slowly and left the shop. Just like that. He hadn't even said anything!

I exhaled sharply, as the employee made the gown's changes permanent. Crossing my arms, I stormed back into the changing room and changed back once again, before going up to the counter and paying for the dress and shoes. While Minerva spoke to him, and Ginny tried on dresses, there was one that caught my eye. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever lay eyes on. It was also the most seductive I'd ever seen and couldn't believe I was considering it. I had seen Snape eye it for a moment when he'd first walked in. Maybe I'd buy it for Christmas.

It was a dark green colour, and formfitting. The skirt ended mid-thigh, any shorter, and it would have been tacky. Yet, it was just right. I scooped it up and ran over to the counter. "This one too." I whispered when the Headmistress had turned away to give Ginny her opinion.

He gave me a knowing look, as he placed it into the bag with the other dress. "Excellent choice, Miss."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at my reflection unsurely. What had I been thinking, letting Snape pick out my dress? I felt overdressed... yet at once underdressed. There was so much more skin showing than I would have allowed ordinarily. Surely, I'd trip on the fabric and make a fool of myself. I ran a hand through my hair, and sat at the vanity, tying it up in a series of twists and braids. I put in my hairclip from the wedding, as it matched the dress fairly well, and put on my diamond earrings. After lightly applying some eyeliner and lipstick, I eyed myself in the mirror.

There was something missing. What was it?

I heard a knock at my door, approaching it nervously. Would he approve? Wait, why did I care?

I opened it slowly, coming face to face with a dashing Professor Snape. "Miss Granger." He said.

I forced myself to make eye contact and smiled shyly. "Good evening, sir."

He squinted and raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask, he motioned for me to follow him through his office and into his personal chambers. I felt as though I were walking into a secret. The room held so much information on the man who'd mysteriously come back to life. He had me sit in an armchair, as he stepped into the wardrobe and opened a small box, pulling out a necklace.

He asked me to stand, stood behind me and fastened the chain, allowing the solitaire diamond to rest upon my chest. It was magnificent. I turned to face him, as the tiniest of smiles appeared at the corner of his lips. "Your outfit was missing something."

I bit my lip and fingered the pendant. "Sir, it's beautiful." I said, looking back up at him.

Something flashed in his eyes, before he offered me his arm, and escorted me to the Entrance Hall for the ball. The room was bustling with activity, but a soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. Dare I say it, on me. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised I wasn't overdressed in the least. Everyone was decked out to the nines.

Before heading down to the main area, Snape leaned over to speak into my ear. "I won't let you fall, don't worry." I focused my gaze on his cravat as he spoke. It was slightly crooked.

I fixed it, tucking it in properly, before looking up at him. "What of your leg, Professor?"

He waved off my concern and led me into the room, to mingle with the other guests. There were not only the war heroes and professors present. There was the great majority of the ministry, the students had all been given permission to attend with their families. Light music tickled the air, playing throughout the space. I couldn't help but tighten my grip on my escort's arm when I noticed all the eyes on me. "I can't do this." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Of course you can. It's just a celebratory ball in honour of the castle and its inhabitants. You're by far the most beautiful woman here, quit fretting."

My face turned rosy at his comment did he really think I was beautiful? I caught a glimpse of familiar red hair and cringed. I didn't want him to see me. When I saw his date, I felt much better about my instructor's choice in clothing. Lavender was practically hanging off his arm, her pale purple dress looked trashy and inappropriate. Snape noticed my attention was elsewhere and smirked. I could have sworn he mumbled something along the lines of; "Dunderhead."

Ron's eyes met mine and turned disbelieving. He came towards me, leaving Lavender to chase after him. I turned to the Potions' Master and fiddled with my fingers. I wasn't ready to face the boy I'd nearly married. He placed a hand on mine, and I looked up. The intimidating man gazed into my eyes. "You're fine. He's just realising he's made a massive error. Clearly." I raised an eyebrow in question, a nasty habit I'd contracted from working by his side. The man's mannerisms were contagious. "How many kinds of idiotic must a man be to let a witch like you slip through his fingers."

I giggled. "Ronald is no man, Professor. He's still just a boy."

He nodded, agreeing with me, and lifted his head, giving his attention to the people who'd approached us.

"'Mione," Ron breathed. "You're breathtaking."

I pursed my lips and sneered at the girl by his side. "Thank you, Professor Snape picked out my dress." He stared at me. "Isn't it pretty?"

Snape leaned down to whisper something in my ear which made my face go red and a nervous giggle escaped my lips. I glanced at Lavender quickly, before lifting my head to speak into his ear. Ron's ears were slowly turning a bright shade of vermillion, something that tended to happen when he got upset.

Snape smirked and dipped his head gracefully. "Excuse us, Mr Weasley." He paused a moment, as though trying to remember her name, though I knew he couldn't have forgotten it. "Miss Brown."

Her mouth dropped open and she stomped her foot angrily. "Won-won! Don't just stand there! Do something." She hissed.

Ron glared at us as we walked away. "The greasy git stole my girl."

Snape led me away, and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Concern flashed through onyx eyes, as he led me to a quieter spot. We stood facing each other in a corner, he noticed I wavered and snaked out an arm, wrapping it around my waist securely. "Are you alright?" He inquired, holding me close.

I was shocked by our proximity, and my heart started beating erratically. I nodded quickly and looked up into his eyes, jut as the flash of a camera went off beside us. Snape swore, taking off after the photographer. I glared at the blonde woman who winked at me, waving her taloned fingers in my direction. Her quick notes quill floated near her, rapidly scratching onto the notepad.

I stalked towards her, fists clenched. "Getting cosy, are we?" She asked.

I took a shaky breath, trying to keep my composure. "I believe it isn't any of your concern, Skeeter." I seethed.

She smiled wickedly. "I'm a reporter, of course it's my concern. Now it's going to be the concern of everyone who reads the Daily Prophet. Gossip sells."

"You're a filthy liar, you wretched witch." Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the cockroach of a woman. Or was she a beetle? Either way, she was a bug.

I turned to face Harry. "What's going on? I just saw you with Ron and a minute later, you were yelling at Skeeter."

I clenched my jaw, Ginny took my hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles into it. "You know that thing Ron thought, about me fancying Snape? Yeah, well, thanks to that itch of a witch, everyone is going to think that."

I saw Snape across the room, making his way back to me slowly, his eyes murderous.

I was going to be in so much trouble for this.

My instructor stood before me, at last. I looked away, ashamed. "Miss Granger." He said, trying to get my attention. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively. I couldn't handle both Ron and Skeeter in one evening.

He placed a finger beneath my chin, forcing me to make eye contact. "Yes, sir?" I asked quietly, afraid of what he'd say.

The Potions' Master took hold of my spare hand, and led me away from my friends, onto the dancefloor. He replaced his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my lower back, and cradled my hand in his. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly, distracting me from what had happened.

I felt a smile appear on my face, and I looked up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'd love to, Professor."

With that, he led me around the room. We spoke quietly, as we swayed to the music. There were other people dancing, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from the man whose arms I was in. He was an excellent dancer. Someone tapped my shoulder, interrupting our dancing, as the song changed. I found myself in several men's arms after that, though none felt as comforting as Snape's.

After finally escaping the queue of wizards vying for my attention, I sat on a bench to rest my feet a moment, the shoes were killing me. They were lovely but so impractical. I watched the people sway to the music, observing the differently dressed women. I spotted my instructor dancing with a blonde woman across the room. She seemed to fit in his embrace perfectly, a timid smile gracing her painted burgundy lips. She wore a sparkling silver dress that ended just above her ankles. There was something about her look that screamed vintage. It suited her well.

She gazed into his face, never taking her eyes off of him. I saw his eyes as he bent down to speak in her ear. There was something foreign in his gaze. I felt a pang in my chest, though I shouldn't have.

I was  _not_  pining after my teacher.

Or was I?

After bidding my friends goodnight, I started to make my way to the stairs leading to the dungeons. I was exhausted, my heart was aching and mother of Merlin, my feet were sore. I kicked them off and held them in my hand, as I made my way down the corridor.

I was almost down the stairs, when I slipped on a step, having tripped on the dress' excess fabric. Someone behind me caught me, scooping me into their arms. I felt their warm breath on my skin as they spoke. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

I rolled my eyes. "Feel free to put me down at any moment, Professor. I don't want you hurting yourself because of me."

He shook his head slowly. "I find your lack of faith in me disturbing, Miss Granger."

I sighed. I wasn't going to fight him. He always won the argument anyway. There really was no point. He set me down before my doorway and turned to his own doorway, that had materialised through the stone wall. So he had a secret entrance... Interesting. He had halfway stepped through the door when I called out to him. He turned to face me, annoyance clear in his features. "Sir, the necklace..."

He cut me off. "Keep it. It suits you."

I smiled shyly, my face heating up again. Merlin, why couldn't I get a handle on that? "Goodnight, Professor."

He bowed slightly, meeting my eyes. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."


	10. Chapter 10

I threw down the newspaper in my hands, after seeing the title of the first page.

_Granger and Snape: Unrequited Love and Illegal Romance_

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened up the newspaper. There was more than just the one photograph of us in the corner of the room. They had captured the conversation with Ron, and the dancing, and even when he had caught me when I fell.

How had they even managed?

Against my better judgement, I decided to read through the article.

_Last night, at Hogwarts celebratory ball, all eyes were on Potions' Apprentice, Hermione Granger. According to reliable sources, the gorgeous gown she wore was picked out and perfected by none other than Potions' Master Professor Severus Snape._

_Coincidence? Friendly shopping with his apprentice? We beg to differ. Clearly, the two are hiding an illicit relationship behind the stone walls of the old castle. One source claims that the necklace worn by Miss Granger belonged to none other than the Professor's late mother. A family heirloom? Things are getting serious._

_No wonder Miss Granger ran from the altar the day she was meant to marry Ronald Weasley, apprentice Auror. She couldn't bear the guilt she felt. It was evident that her heart belonged to another man. Now we can see it for ourselves. Mr Weasley himself admits that the Professor 'stole' his girl._

_We had the chance to interview Miss Granger, while her date went to get drinks after we'd seen them cosying up in a dark corner. The apprentice refuses to comment on the affair._

_Not only has Professor Snape miraculously returned from the dead to be with the true love of his life, he has also snatched her up quickly. When they gaze into each other's eyes, the sexual tension is thick and tantalising._

_Not to mention, we'd kill for a dress like Miss Granger's. A few sources claimed they wanted to rip it off of her. Based on what we see in the pictures, they weren't the only ones..._

_Now that their secret is revealed, will the authorities step in?_

_More next week._

I tore the newspaper and set it on fire. I let out an angered scream and stomped on it several times, before throwing it into the fire. I ran a hand through my knotted hair and left my room, crossing the hall. I knocked on the black office door hurriedly. Minky appeared with a crack, startling me. I couldn't help the small cry that escaped my lips. I was so on edge.

"Minky's mistress needs something?" She asked.

I nodded quickly, wiping tears from my face with the sleeve of my pyjamas. "I need to speak with Professor Snape, Minky. Is he up yet?"

Minky shrugged and disappeared with a snap of her fingers, before momentarily reappearing and taking my hand. "Minky will fight those who made Mistress cry."

Her comment brought a smile to my lips, just as the door opened and Snape stepping out. He raised an eyebrow at my tear streaked face, messed up hair, and pyjamas. I realised then, that I should have gotten dressed first. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to terminate my apprenticeship. This was totally uncalled for and inappropriate."

I wiped my face, expecting to be yelled at, but he only stared at me in confusion. "Granger, what the bloody hell are you on about?"

I swallowed thickly. "Didn't you see this morning's paper?" My voice caught and he sent me a sympathetic look.

He nodded slowly, thinking of how to phrase his words. "They pull a stunt like this every time an apprentice and teacher are seen together it public. It happened to me when I was studying to be a teacher. Don't worry yourself about it."

I hiccoughed. "You aren't upset with me?"

A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. I know you had nothing to do with what was said in the article." He stepped towards me, pushing the hair from my face. "What was it you said the other day? ' Rumours are simply nonsensical fables created to keep the simple-minded occupied.' You are neither the simple-minded nor nonsensical. Believe me, Minerva's furious. She's demanding they pull the article as we speak."

I nodded, looking down at my bare feet. The panic was wearing off, and I was becoming very aware of the state I was in. He lifted my chin as to look into my eyes. There truly was compassion in his dark eyes. Dark, mysterious eyes that held such secrets. "I suggest you get ready for the day, Miss Granger." He frowned. "Are you certain you don't wear perfume?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. Why would he ask such a question? I thought back to the night before when he'd held me close. I could feel his breath on my skin, feel the heat of his body, smell his arousing aroma. He was alive, so much more alive than he'd been in the past.

My thoughts flashed to the blonde woman he'd held. I hadn't gotten a good look at her face. I had only glimpsed her profile. Who was she?

I pushed it away from my mind. It was none of my concern.

I nodded once again and turned to leave. He called out to me, I turned back to him. He reached out, straightening the chain around my neck. I'd forgotten to take it off last night. "She was right about one thing." He said. "This did belong to someone in my family. It wasn't my mother's, though. No idea where she got that idea."

The necklace now held a deeper, more important meaning. It wasn't just a gift from the man who unknowingly held part of my heart. It was a part of his past. A tiny glimpse of the person he was. "Thank you." I whispered hoarsely.

With that, he sent me on my way.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks went by without further incident involving the article. People began to forget, at least the students did. The teachers had all been expecting it. It appeared that this truly did happen far too often.

However, it seemed the ministry had been notified of something going on at Hogwarts because the Head of the board of education was coming in to speak to the headmistress and a few other professors. Including myself and Professor Snape.

Was I nervous? Yes, most definitely.

We were told that Lucius Malfoy had stepped down from his post and another Head of the department had been instated. No one had any idea who it was. Not even McGonagall.

I played with my fingers as I waited in the Headmistress' office with my mentor and several other of my former professors.

A knock at the door signalled the ministry worker's arrival and everyone tensed a bit, except Snape.

I turned to catch a glimpse of the newcomer as Minerva hurried over.

It was a tall, slightly curvy woman with golden blonde curls. She wore burgundy robes and a matching dress that hugged and accentuated her figure. She had bright, caramel coloured eyes that sparkled when she saw the Headmistress. In her arms was a baby, of only a few months old.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall! How lovely to see you again! It's been so long." Said the woman. Her voice was soft and light, kindness lacing every word.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my instructor's face go pale. He hadn't yet turned around though it seemed that he knew her voice, yet was not expecting her presence.

The former Head of Gryffindor cooed over the baby. "Who's this little one?" She asked.

I saw the woman smile, showing off dazzling white teeth. "This is Mavis, my youngest daughter. My eldest, Waverly, attends school here. She'd be in Professor Flitwick's House."

Flitwick waddled over to the tall woman and smiled up at her. "Ah yes, little Miss Waverly. She's a lovely student, very clever, as you were."

She laughed. "Why, thank you! How kind of you to say."

I simply could not tear my eyes away from the breathtaking woman before us, she looked so familiar. Snape had taken a step toward the window, away from the group of people surrounding the woman. Unfortunately, she had noticed.

"Professor Snape." I heard her call out. Her voice grew calm, a little more than a hint of sadness showing through.

He finally turned around and the look I saw in his onyx eyes was haunting. I'd never seen anything like it before. He walked towards us again and stopped by my side, he seemed afraid to go any closer. She shifted the baby's weight to her other hip and looked straight at him.

McGonagall sensed something in the air and backed away, leaving them space.

"Eloise." He said, taking another step closer to her.

They gazed into the other's eyes with a fire burning in each. You had to be ridiculously daft not to see it. She stepped further once more and they were face to face. The sexual tension between them was so thick I could have sliced it with a knife.

He was lost in her eyes, and she in his. To be honest, it tweaked at my tender heart.

"You never came back." She whispered, tears brimming in her once bright eyes. I recognised her then. She was the woman Snape had danced with the night of the ball, two months prior.

He closed his eyes and looked away a moment before looking at the baby. "This is a discussion to continue later, in the privacy of my office."

She nodded and turned away from him slightly so that the baby could get a good look at the man.

The woman kept her eyes on the baby's face and the baby locked eyes with Snape.

"Say hi to daddy, Mavis." She whispered, a little joy bouncing back into her tone. He took the baby's hand in his and held it tightly. I could see the emotion he was trying to mask, but for once, it seemed he was unable to.

The infant smiled and placed her other hand on his cheek. He covered her minuscule one with his own and offered a small smile back. The gesture was small, but in its own way, very momentous.

The woman's eyes got teary and she looked away, towards me. When she saw me, her eyes turned hard and pinned me in place.

She turned back to my instructor and placed the baby in his arms. "If you don't mind. I'm going to start the interviews now."

He watched her go and held the small child in his arms. He looked back to the babe and never took his eyes off of her as she played with the buttons of his coat.

"You must be Miss Granger." She said, putting on a fake smile. Anyone could tell there was a storm brewing inside her, and I just so happened to be her first victim. Yay, lucky me.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Anyone who could get the surly Potions' Master to react that way was not a force to be reckoned with. To be frank, she frightened me.

"Excellent, if you could follow me to the room just across the office, that'd be appreciated. We can then, get the ball rolling, as the Muggles say. Correct?" Her voice was still light, but there was a harsh undertone that wasn't present earlier.

I nodded a second time and followed her to the room that was seldom used. Apparently, the other side led to the Great Hall. At least, that's what I'd been told by Harry.

She gestured for me to sit as soon as we entered. She pulled a quill and notepad from her pockets and titled the date, then licked the tip and the quill floated beside her. It was an infamous quick-tip quill or whatever they were called. Rita Skeeter had one just like it and I knew first hand that she used it to ruin people's reputations.

"So, Miss Granger." She started as soon as she sat. "My name is Ella Mitchell, you may call me by my first name. I am the new Head of the board of education, as you may know. I was sent because there have been nasty rumours going around of mischief amongst the staff here at Hogwarts."

I frowned. "Mischief?" I heard myself ask.

The older woman nodded, keeping an eye on her notes.

"Yes, Miss Granger," She replied. "Rumours of something going on between you and your mentor that is more than simply professional..?" She left it as a question, awaiting my answer.

I wanted to laugh. People at the ministry thought that I was romantically involved with my teacher, so they sent a woman who he obviously shared history with to interrogate me? The whole situation was absurd.

I couldn't help but chuckle, which brought on a raised eyebrow from the employee before me.

"If this is about the newspaper article, I can assure you that there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Professor Snape." I looked down and resisted the urge to laugh again.

This was beyond odd. Why would they have reason to believe that I was having an affair with my professor? I mean, my feelings toward him were certainly more than innocent, but he didn't reciprocate them in the least. In fact, he often pushed me away. He didn't want me in his presence at all, outside of class. The article had been damning, but it had been pulled shortly after its publishing.

"Interesting, so you wouldn't mind if I asked him or your other superiors?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Go right ahead, I've got nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I'm an open book."

She smirked and a feeling of dread flowed through me. "I don't think so, Miss Granger. I think you are hiding something and just haven't told anyone yet. Don't worry, I'll figure it out, and once I do, you can kiss your apprenticeship goodbye. Is that clear?"

I gulped nervously and nodded. I was fairly certain I looked like a deer caught in headlights. What was she talking about? What did she know?

"You can go now, send in Professor McGonagall, would you?"

I stood from my seat and left the room slowly. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. When I returned to the office, the Headmistress and my mentor came to me, both asking if I was alright. I told Minerva that she was expected and she nodded, entering the dark room.

"How did it go?" Asked a familiar deep voice, from beside my ear.

I looked up and saw eyes dark as obsidian looking into mine with concern. It took me a moment to snap out of my daydreamy state.

"Miss Granger, you appear to have seen the dead come back to life. Is everything alright?" He shifted the baby in his arms and looked back down to me. Humour laced his voice, but the look on my face made him turn serious again.

I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs at the Headmistress' desk.

"It went fine, she just asked some really weird questions. I think she may have threatened me." I looked back up at him and he looked very angry.

The baby started to cry and I guess she sensed his anger. He put the baby in my arms and stormed into the room where she was interviewing people, slamming the door against the wall. I saw her shoot up from her chair and McGonagall step out carefully as they began to argue in front of all of us.

I guess they noticed because soon after, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the office. I assumed they were headed somewhere more private, where they could yell at each other more freely.

I stayed in the Headmistress' office, rocking the baby, trying to calm her. I'd never had very much experience with young children. I wasn't quite sure how to interact with them.

"Hey, Mavis." I said quietly, trying to get her attention. "You okay? Yeah? Ok, good."

I realised that the more I spoke to her, calmly and quietly, the more she seemed to relax. Eventually, she fell asleep against my chest, my arms wrapped around her tiny body. I watched her rise and fall as I breathed.

She was listening to my heartbeat. I looked down and caressed her small head, playing with her itty bitty tufts of dark brown hair.

I stayed like that for a while. When it didn't seem like Ella was going to return for some time still, Minerva had everyone leave her office so that she could finish some work.

I held Mavis against my chest, carrying her around the school as she slept.

I did that for another half-hour until I realised that they'd been gone for over two hours. I didn't mean to interrupt, but whatever was keeping them was cutting into my work time. I had papers to grade and lesson plans to fill out for the following day and I wouldn't let some ministry worker, no matter how scary she was, ruin my apprenticeship. I told Snape I was ready for whatever he had in store for me and I wouldn't disappoint him. I couldn't risk losing this.

With that in mind, I headed to the dungeons and walked into his classroom, seeing as the door was open. The robes that appeared to have been haphazardly flung onto his desk should have been the first warning sign of what I was walking into, but of course, I paid them no attention, being the innocent and silly school girl I still was.

I approached his office and knocked again, waiting for some sort of response. I waited a few minutes and knocked again, my patience wearing thin.

That should have been the second warning sign.

Finally, the door flew open and I came face to face with a very dishevelled, very flustered Professor Snape. Honestly, I couldn't tell which one of us was more surprised.

"Miss Granger, this isn't the best timing." He breathed. I looked at him wide eyed. Yeah, no kidding.

Mavis had woken up at that point and I just gestured to her as a response.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. Behind him, I saw Ella fixing her hair and wiping the corners of her mouth. She made eye contact with me and grinned wickedly.

In that moment, I felt truly stupid.

"What is it, love?" She asked, evidently feigning innocence, as she approached Snape and placed a hand on his shoulder, trailing it down his arm.

He looked at Mavis and took a deep breath. "Miss Granger has some work to do and she needs my assistance. I told her I'd help her this afternoon."

I offered them a small, apologetic smile.

Ella pouted and pushed back golden curls from her face. "She can wait, Sev. You see her every day." She said seductively, trailing a finger down his chest. "You haven't seen me in years. You ran off the night of the ball, I don't intend on letting you escape so easily this time."

Suddenly, she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and crushed her lips to his passionately. In response, he pressed her against the wall and continued to snog her savagely.

I was so taken aback by what happened that I backed away slowly, tears filling my eyes. I ran up to McGonagall's office, I thrust the baby into her hands and ran all the way back down to the dungeons, to hide in my rooms.

There was no way I could ever face either of them after that. If that meant terminating my apprenticeship, so be it.

I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. It was so out of character of him, and awful of her. I didn't know who she was, but obviously, she and Snape had some serious baggage.

Whatever it was, she didn't like me. She was doing everything she could to make me want to leave and she'd succeeded.

Hard to believe she was the same woman who'd spoke to Minerva so kindly.

***

I hadn't left my room in days. I was grateful that no one came to ask me what the problem was.

I wanted nothing to do with anyone and if staying cooped up in my personal chambers by myself was the answer, it would have to do.

I thought long and hard about the situation I was in. Did I really want to terminate my apprenticeship? Did I want to leave and spend the rest of my days sulking over what I could have done with the rest of my life and weeping over what could have been?

Nonsense, Hermione Jean Granger was not, in any sense, a quitter.

I intended to confront Snape.

He had let me be for the past few days, not sending for me to continue my training.

For that too, I was grateful.

I felt myself slip into that semi-zombie mood that embraced me like a warm glove on a cold winter day.

If I was going to be miserable, I was going to do it in the best way I knew how.

By distracting myself with studies.

Was that my wisest decision? Probably not, but it was the best I had in that instance.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed, got dressed in clean robes, the colour of a stormy sky.

I brushed through my hair, with some difficulty, seeing as I hadn't done it in days and my curly hair had become a massive knot.

Tying it up in a loose bun and slipping on my shoes, I left the room and went upstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I arrived, the students seemed surprised to see me. I would have been surprised too, were I in their place.

I sat at my regular place at the High Table and looked at my breakfast. I hadn't eaten in a while. I didn't have much of an appetite either.

I started feeding myself small spoonfuls of yoghurt, when it sat well in my stomach, I continued with some toast.

I realised that after a few bites I was stuffed. Pushing my food away, I leaned back in my chair and watched the students before me.

I wished I was still in their place. They knew no troubles.

A voice beside me brought me from my thoughts. "You haven't eaten in days, have you?"

I felt myself roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest defensively.

"I'm quite surprised to still see you here." He said, not unkindly. "I thought you would have left, considering the circumstances."

For the first time, I turned to face my mentor. He looked at my face and I could tell his next words were caught in his throat. I knew what he saw. He saw his former student and current apprentice with dark circles beneath her lifeless eyes, pale skin and equally pale lips. Sadness oozing from her pores.

I had let him get to me again.

"What circumstances, Professor?" I spat, trying to sound bitter, it probably came off as tired and unwilling.

He just stared at me. I wish he'd say something, anything. I wish he'd get angry or explain himself, something!

Instead, his obsidian eyes filled with something I'd seldom seen in him.

Compassion.

I felt my own eyes fill with tears and cursed myself for my sensitivity.

I took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What circumstances, Professor?" I repeated. This time I heard the ardour in my voice. It was strong. I couldn't say the same for the rest of myself.

He merely shook his head. "The other staff are staring. This isn't the place for a discussion of this sort."

With that, I stood from the chair and walked away, leaving the Great Hall. If he couldn't give me a straight answer, I'd weasel it out of him.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew that he'd followed, just as I had hoped.

I stopped walking and waited for him to reach my side. He motioned for me to keep walking. There was a tense silence between us as we made our way toward the dungeons. When we arrived at his classroom, he had me sit in the chair across from his desk.

After he sat, he watched me a moment before leaning forward on his elbows, toward me.

I could see he was trying to formulate proper sentences in his mind and was failing miserably, so I broke the silence.

"What circumstances, Professor?" I asked for the third time that day.

He seemed to welcome my question this time and shifted in his seat, leaning back.

He cleared his throat and locked his eyes on mine once more. "You were, most unfortunately, witness to a rather indecent and inappropriate display of affection." He said.

I laughed, rather humourlessly. "No kidding."

Snape frowned at my interruption and exhaled before continuing.

"It is rather obvious that it offended you and made you feel more than just uncomfortable." He said, trying to keep eye contact with me. "If there is anything you wish to discuss, now would be your one and only opportunity."

I looked away. Surely, if I kept eye contact he'd see right through me. "I still have nightmares." I heard myself whisper. I couldn't believe I was telling him this.

Snape raised an eyebrow and leaned on his elbows again, watching me, waiting for me to continue.

"I thought they had stopped. We don't hear you anymore in the night." He said.

I felt my face go red. "I charmed my room. I didn't want to bother anyone anymore."

He nodded, understanding apparent in his face.

"Nightmares of what, Miss Granger?" I heard a hint of, dare I say it, sympathy in the teacher's voice.

My eyes got teary. Ugh, I was so bloody emotional. I didn't really want to tell him, but I knew I would have to eventually.

"Nightmares of watching you die, being unable to save you. Your body laying alongside Remus and Fred's. It was just so hard to experience. I just-"

At that point, I was hysterical. Tears wetting my entire face, body shaking with sobs. It was embarrassing as I sat there, crying, opening my heart to the man who had made my life a living hell for years.

He didn't say anything for a long time. It seemed he was thinking of something to say as I attempted to calm myself.

"I know how you feel." Snape said.

It was weird. He was the only person I had ever wanted to discuss this with and now that the chance to presented itself, I didn't want to talk to him at all. It was too personal.

"Did you have nightmares when you couldn't save Harry's mum?" I asked. I knew I was walking a fine line, but I needed to know if they ever went away.

In response, he nodded. "Yes, I did. For a very long time, I blamed myself for her death. Today, I still have trouble coming to terms with it."

"What changed your mind?" Craving his answers, I needed to know if I'd ever get over this.

A small, nearly undetectable smile graced the corner of his lips. "My wife. She made me realise that whether or not I had discussed the prophecy with the Dark Lord, she would have most likely died anyway."

His  _wife_? That explained so much.

"You speak of her as though she is no longer here." I said quietly.

His smile faded. "Until a few months ago, I didn't know she was even alive."

The pieces were slowly coming together in my head. "What do you mean?"

The man before me sighed, internally debating whether or not to answer. "I left her and our four-year-old daughter 10 years ago, in an attempt to protect them from the Dark Lord. I hadn't heard from her since. Until a few weeks ago, when she visited the school on work orders during the ball."

My eyes shot wide open. "Ella Mitchell, is your  _wife_?"

He nodded and pulled out a picture frame from his desk drawer of the beautiful woman sitting at a table by herself in a wedding gown. "Was." He corrected softly.

"So, if you haven't seen her in 10 years, how is Mavis your daughter?" I asked. I was pushing my limit, but I so badly wanted to unravel the mystery that was Severus Snape.

His face was set, lips pressed into a hard line. "Caught on to that, did you?" Sarcasm dripping from every word. I knew my time was up, I had to stop asking questions.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to press into your personal life. I was merely voicing my thoughts." I mumbled, standing from my seat to leave.

He shook his head and gestured for me to sit back down. "You remind me of her." He said quietly. "She was in Gryffindor too, always followed the rules, perfect grades in every class. Nothing to critique, no insults to be made. It was infuriating. Precious Gryffindor Princess."

I smiled, the tone he used was so loving. Different from anything I had heard from him before.

"You were her teacher?" I asked.

My mentor's smile reappeared for a fraction of a second. "Yes, she was in her third year when I first started teaching. Cheeky little thing, she was."

I was mesmerised by his story. When he spoke of her, all the harsh lines from his face eased back, relaxed. He must have truly loved her.

"She said that Waverly in Ravenclaw house was her daughter." I started carefully. "But if she is your daughter, why is her surname Dunbar?"

He rolled his eyes. "She took her step-father's name. He too, died in the war. Felix Dunbar. He was not the bravest of men, nor the smartest, but he had a good heart. That's why Ella went to him. It was always something she valued."

"Did you recognise Waverly?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "Not at first. I didn't see her at all in her first two years. I only saw her for the first time in September. Even then, I wasn't entirely sure because she looked very different than when she was 4. But she recognised me. It was only later that I noticed that she quite resembled Ella at the same age."

I nodded. There was so much about the man that I wanted to know, to discover. He was fascinating. So much has happened in his life.

"Miss Granger, you should know, if you decide to terminate your apprenticeship, it will be very difficult to replace you, especially this far into the year." Snape's voice grew serious once again and I knew that my time was up.

I smiled and stood once more. "I'll think about it. Thank you, Professor, for answering my questions."

He merely shrugged and stood himself, heading to his office.

"Sir?" I asked, stepping out of the classroom. "Where is she now, your wife?"

"Ex-wife." He corrected. He looked down at the floor for a moment, smirking to himself. "I sent her home. Hogwarts is no place for Mavis. Ella needs to take care of the baby. She doesn't belong here anymore."

I smiled again in thanks and left the room. I wandered around the halls a bit, walking amongst the students, before deciding to send a letter to Harry from the owlery.


	12. Chapter 12

I wandered the halls, awaiting 7:30 to roll around. I'd woken up early, my thoughts plagued by the mysterious man I worked with and his so-called 'former wife'. Based off of what I'd seen, he still evidently felt very strongly for her.

Something she said came back to me. ' _You ran off the night of the ball, I don't intend on letting you escape so easily this time._ "

If he truly hadn't seen her in years, why would he leave her after one dance?

I thought back to that night. Shortly after I'd left to head back to my rooms, he'd caught up with me in the stairs. Held me even. Then the day she visited, he'd argued with her about my post.

Why?

What did he get out of it? What did he have to gain? It seemed he had much to lose.

Merlin, the man had children with the woman, and still, he chose to entertain the pretty little idiot that was his apprentice, rather than spend as much time as possible with Ella. The mother of his daughters.

' _You never came back._ '

Had that been in reference to when he left them, or when he'd left the ball? Perhaps both.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I collided into the human equivalent of a brick wall. In other words, Snape's chest. He reached out, catching me nimbly. "Easy there, Granger."

He steadied me, grabbing onto my elbows. "I am sorry, sir. I suppose I was lost in thought."

The man before me smirked, he had yet to let go of me. "Pray tell, Miss Granger, what occupies that busy brain of yours this early in the morning?"

I shrugged. "Nothing of importance, Professor." I looked into his eyes. "What have you in store for me today?"

He stepped away slowly, releasing his hold on me. Something flashed in charcoal eyes, before returning to cold indifference, as always. "Note taking and lesson planning."

I refrained from sighing and nodded, acknowledging his response to my inquiry. Every brush of his fingers sent electric shocks through my body. It was the oddest sensation. I wanted to revel in the wonderfulness of it, but a part of me felt tricked. Hurt.

I had to remember that he was a Slytherin, and most likely toying with me. Say sweet nothings that I would obviously fall for, treat me gently, hold me close, only to benefit his own wants. This was the same man who had snogged another woman in my presence. I couldn't let myself get attached to the dangerous man that was Severus Snape, though I knew I was already farther in than I dared to admit. I'd fallen too deeply as it was.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, calling me back to reality. I closed my eyes briefly, sorting myself out. He eyed me curiously. "Is something the matter?

I quickly shook my head in reply. "Not at all, just thinking."

He seemed unconvinced. He arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Have you eaten yet?"

I frowned at the sudden change in topic. I once more shook my head, and he gestured for me to follow him up the dungeon stairs, to the Great Hall. Once we were seated, he noticed I was fiddling the necklace, a nervous habit I'd quickly developed. A small smile appeared on his face. I hadn't removed it yet, in fear that I'd lose the fragile bond we'd forged during my first few months. His company meant the world to me, even after everything that happened when I was a student. I was able to see a different part of him, past the strict teacher he played. But that had been unjustly ripped from me when Ella came to the school and reclaimed what she thought was hers. Speaking of what was hers... Had this necklace belonged to her? If it did, I wasn't sure I wanted anything to do with it.

He cleared his throat, attracting my attention. "Are you going to eat, or stare at your breakfast?"

My face reddened in embarrassment, as I started on some toast. I was still exercising my appetite, being careful not to over-eat. "I was wondering you this necklace belonged to."

He froze, his tea cup having just been lifted from the table. His lips pressed into a hard line of displeasure. He seemed to be debating on something, fighting an internal battle, before turning to face me. "It belonged to someone very important to me." Seeing his eyes turn sad, I placed my hand on his forearm encouragingly, offering him a small smile. "It was meant to be a wedding gift, but the bride had never had the chance to wear it before she passed away. She was to wear it the day of her wedding."

My heart fell. He was trying to contain his emotions, but the despair was clear as day in his voice. My hand curled into the fabric of his sleeve. "That's awful, sir. I'm so sorry."

He nodded, staring down into his long forgotten teacup. "I figured someone should get some use out of it. It looks lovely on you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the fates had purposely kept me from giving it to anyone but you in the most terrible way possible."

I shivered at his words. They were dark, scary even. How could he say such things without thinking further into it? "Professor..."

He seemed to notice my hand on his arm, and covered it with his own. He stared into my eyes ardently. The passion in them frightened me slightly. It wasn't something I was used to seeing in the sullen Potions' Master's expression. He shook his head, more to himself than anything else. "You are not destined for an ending like my Madeline's. I won't allow it."

After his peculiar sentence, he stood and walked out of the Hall, breakfast hardly touched.


	13. Chapter 13

Throughout the next few days, I kept a close eye on my mentor. Ever since he told me the story behind the diamond, he'd been acting strangely. He was a little more jumpy than usual, he'd reverted to the distant demeanour I'd grown accustomed to as his student. He rarely showed for meals, hid away in his chambers, excused me from my duties early in the evenings.

To say I was concerned for the secretive man, was a minimisation of how I truly felt towards him. It wasn't my place to do anything, but I felt the need to intervene, speak to someone about it.

I awoke early during the first week of December, feeling colder than usual. I turned to the magical window I'd installed upon first arriving. I didn't like not being able to see outside, seeing as we were in the dungeons, thus meaning under the lake.

Surely enough, snowflakes fell to the ground gently, coating the grass and the whomping willow. Covering the roofs of the school's tall towers. It was fascinating. I was never a big fan of winter, but the falling snow reminded me of all the wonderful times I'd had with my parents as a child. Before being accepted to Hogwarts, the most magical thing in the world to me was the changing of the seasons. How the falling leaves quickly turned to snow, and how flowers popped up from beneath the frozen ground.

I felt a large smile grace my face at the thought of my family. I missed them terribly.

I dressed for the day after taking a long hot shower, washing away all the scary dreams, sweeping them from my mind.

Heading to the High Table for breakfast, I exchange pleasant conversation with MGonagall and Hagrid, discussed new plant shipments with Sprout, and wondered where on earth Snape was. What happened for him to be so distant all of a sudden? I thought we'd made progress, but every step forward felt like I'd been blasted back to the past.

It was beyond unusual, and I wouldn't stand for it any longer. If he kept hiding, it would get in the way of my apprenticeship, something I realise I truly valued. I made my way down the stairs quickly, passing by students heading to breakfast. "Morning Miss Granger." They called.

I sent a smile in their direction, as I skipped down the last few steps, and pushed open the classroom door. "Professor?" I called. It appeared he wasn't in his class, as he normally was in the mornings. I knocked at the office door, waiting impatiently. I felt an odd churning in my stomach. Something was not right... Not at all.

I knocked again, this time Minky appeared, grabbing my hand. "Minky's mistress must come quickly. Professor Snape needs help." At her words, my heart began to pound, practically beating out of my chest. When did Snape ever need anyone's help? What was going on?

She pulled me through his office and into his quarters. The rooms were not at all the same I had visited at the beginning of term. There were papers littering the floors, furniture that had been overturned, quills and ink pots laying around haphazardly. I heard an angered yell, hurrying to follow the sound. I entered Snape's bedroom, to see him kneeling on the ground, head in his hands. The room was a disaster area.

I hurried to his side, kneeling beside him. "Professor, what happened?"

He raked a hand through his dark hair, looking up slowly. There was a newspaper article on the ground before him. I picked it up slowly, reading the headline.

'Deatheater Terror attack at Quidditch World Cup'

I glanced at the picture, it was the pitch I had visited with the Weasleys in my fourth year. The year Hogwarts had hosted the Triwizard Tournament. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine, as memories of that night flashed through my mind. There had been so much fire, panic, screaming... We'd almost lost Harry.

I skimmed through the article. Few casualties, 30 injured. I read further still, trying to find what could have set him off like this. Aurors from different countries set after the leftover Dark Wizards, most avoided capture. 5 ministry casualties including the MoM and MACUSA, as well as Bulgarian and French authorities.

I looked to him for an answer, though I feared I knew the answer already. He sighed, and I set down the clipping. "She was only a statistic." He muttered, swallowing thickly. His voice broke slightly, trying to control himself. My heart felt heavy, I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close.

His Madeline, whoever she was, had been a victim of an attack that he had been a part of. How this was any way correlated to me was beyond my knowledge and understanding, but the man I held closely felt it important to share that part of his past with me. He leaned away, and sat, pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest, similarly to how he'd held me when I'd cried the morning after Harry's visit. I heard his heartbeat beneath my ear, fervent and alive and dare I say it, frightened. There was something more that he wasn't sharing.

Long fingers ran through my curls, stroking my hair. "Forgive me..." He breathed.

I lifted my head to look up at him, gazing at him curiously. "For what? There's nothing to forgive."

He pulled me closer still, burying his face in my hair. He slowed his breathing before speaking. "Please don't leave me."

I was surprised at his words. What did he mean? I wasn't going anywhere. I sat up reluctantly, taking his hand in mine, sitting a little further away, not used to the contact. I had the feeling if I didn't move soon, I'd never want to. "I'm right here, Professor. I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

He met my eyes, and I saw relief flash through his. Before I could ask, he began to explain, and his next words had my heart twisted in knots. "Madeline was an Auror. She was assigned to directly protect the Minister during the attack. During the chaos, she was trying to get to her family, to save them from the burning tent they were trapped in. She abandoned her post to get to them. Macnair blew up the tent, along with her partner and son. She was executed later that night for treason and the endangering of the Minister."

My hands flew to my mouth. "No!" I whispered.

He nodded, taking a settling breath. "She was counted amongst the casualties. They claimed her death as accidental."

I felt tears run down my face. "Why now? Why are you telling me this?"

Snape gripped my hand tightly, with both of his. Slender fingers, caressing the exposed skin of my wrist, causing goosebumps to rise along my arms. He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. "Don't leave Hogwarts. Don't run off to the Ministry to follow in your friends' footsteps."

I smiled sadly. So that's what this was all about. "I wouldn't dream of terminating my apprenticeship." I said. It was touching that he cared so much for my well-being. I'd been exposed to a side of him I hadn't even known existed. It was sensitive and fragile, it was the part of him he constantly kept hidden, to avoid having it been taken advantage of. I had a feeling it had been manipulated too many times to count.

I felt another pang in my chest, as he offered me a sad smile. "Good."

I smiled in return, tears slipping down my face. He reached out and brushed them away with his hand. I leaned into his touch before he pulled away. "Sir," I started, fearing his reaction. "Who was Madeline?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and paused before replying. "Maddles was my sister."

My eyes widened, against my will. The question slipped out before I could do anything about it. "You had a sister?"

He nodded slowly, taking pleasure in my bewildered state. "No one knew." He said. "No one, except my family, Dumbledore and Minerva."

I frowned in confusion and voiced it. Why wouldn't anyone know he had a sister? What was wrong with that? I then realised she must have been much younger than he, and he had ensured that her identity was protected. "She kept my mother's maiden name. There were a many more Princes then." He explained.

I stared at him, completely shocked. Merlin, this man was something else. He had so many secrets, so many things he wasn't proud of, so many downfalls, so many achievements. I wanted to know all of them. He was as challenging as a very difficult puzzle with too many pieces, and I wanted to complete it. I wanted to see the finished picture.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, leaning in closer, wanting to feel his touch. I had felt so needed in his moment of uncertainty.

Anticipation of his answer had my heart racing, it had become a ticking time bomb, his answer would either save me or detonate it. "I can't let Ella ruin you."

I swallowed thickly. It hadn't been the answer I was expecting. "Why not?"

He brushed his fingers over my cheek, pushing away my hair, letting his hand trail down my curls. "I need you too much."

I felt my body freeze at his comment. Misinterpreting my shock for discomfort, he seemed to snap out of a trance. He snatched back his hand, dropped mine and stood suddenly. I felt small under his gaze. He went from being so caring to cold as ice in a heartbeat. He ordered me to my feet and pointed to the door. "Get out. Now." I suppose he must have seen my disappointment and confusion because his next words were more gentle, sad even. "Please... Just leave."

I left his chambers, back straight, head high. I wouldn't let him get to me again. Not this time. "As you wish, Professor." I spat, slamming the door behind me. Once I'd made it into my bedroom, I collapsed, unable to support my own weight. What was he doing to me?

What did he of all people have such a strong effect on my emotional and physical reactions?


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week was utterly miserable.

Everything was back to normal. By normal, I mean, he threatened me into silence, kept me from meals, insulted me in front of his students, and constantly set me as an example. It was irritating. It was as though he was angry with me for having been with him in a moment of emotional crisis.

It wasn't my bloody fault he said the things he did. However he felt was his own damn fault. He had no one to blame but himself. I put up with his nonsense for a few days, allowing him time to recover and get back to himself, before I finally snapped like an elastic that'd been stretched too far.

It was after his last class, he'd made a mockery of me in front of his students, asking me to come up to the front of the class and have me trip over something, landing quite unceremoniously on my behind. So much for not letting me fall. Total arse, he was.

And so I told him. "Enough! I've had enough of this!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. "You can't treat me like this because  _you_  called on  _me_  during a time of great stress. It isn't my problem if you have issues opening up to people. With all due respect, sir, you're being ridiculous."

He stood from his desk quickly and closed the distance between us with a few steps. His eyes held the most dangerous look I'd ever seen in them. For the first time in months, I was terrified of the Potions' Master. He kept walking, forcing me to back up, until I met the wall. He stood a breath away, imposing all his dark glory over me. I mentally berated myself for my outburst.

He arched an eyebrow and forcefully stared down into my eyes. His were so dark, I thought I'd never see the light of day again. They seemed to swallow up everything happy. "You brought this upon yourself, Granger. You had the choice to finish things here and leave."

I felt my mouth drop open at his words. "Have you gone mad?" I shrieked. "I stayed because you asked me to! Do you know how heartbreaking it was to see you in such a state? You asked me not to leave you."

Snape clenched his jaw. "You try my patience, witch."

I shook my head slowly. "What are you afraid of?"

My question seemed to have caught him off-guard. He hesitated a moment, as though truly considering the notion. "How dar-"

I cut him off. If he wasn't going to answer me straight, I'd needle it out of him. "What is it about opening up to people that scares you so much? Do you truly want to be feared your entire life?" I took a stabilising breath before continuing. I wouldn't cry. Not this time. "Don't you want to know love and friendship?"

He snarled. "You seem to forget, Miss Granger, that I was married. With children."

I could almost laugh. "You  _were_  married. You left her." He flinched at my words, I knew he didn't want to be reminded, but I needed to get my point across. "As for your daughters... Do you even know what Waverly's favourite colour is?"

I waited for an answer. When it was clear I wasn't going to receive one, I really did laugh. It was cold and cruel, and I did not like the sound of it coming from my lips. Not at all. "It's brown." I swallowed thickly. "It's dark brown. She used to be comforted by her father's kind and caring eyes when she was younger. She tells everyone it's blue, because she's ashamed that she doesn't know a goddamn thing about you except for the fact that you're a snarky, mean bastard."

He seemed to fight for the right words. He took a step back, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you care?" He raked a hand through his hair.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Believe it or not, not all of us think you're incorrigible." I stepped away, grabbing my cloak, preparing myself to leave. "I thought I'd found something in you. Something brilliant. It seems I may have been wrong." I felt tears threatening to spill, but I refused to let them. I would not cry. Not in front of him. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

I turned to step out, when his voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I turned back to face him and gave him a sad smile. "I'm going for a walk. Outside."

He roled his eyes and came towards me again. "I haven't excused you yet." I shrugged. "Besides, it's snowing heavily. You'll catch cold if you don't dress properly."

I shut my eyes for a fraction of a second and exhaled. I met his eyes again. I saw sadness there. He had understood my message. However unwanted or difficult it was to hear, he'd listened. "That's too bad, isn't it?" I pulled on my cloak, tying it around my throat, and pulling up the hood. "Good afternoon, sir."

The moment I stepped through the grand oak doors at the front of the castle, the waterworks started. My tears came in waterfalls down my face. Honestly, it was a torrential downpour. I couldn't believe how much liquid my body could expel through my eyes. The cold wind stung my face, where my tears had touched the skin. I cursed myself for not having listened to him and leaving my winter cloak in my rooms.

"I hate it when he's right!" I screamed into the white flurry that was the snowstorm. In that moment, I hated the world over. I deserved to be happy! The man thinks he can walk all over me, say nice things and get away with it.

It frustrated me more because I knew I was letting him.

Damn. He was right once again. I really did bring this onto myself. Gods, I was pathetic.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me, trying to block out the falling flakes. I sank to my knees, falling into the snow. The biting cold was a distraction from the pain in my head and heart. Maybe if I just stayed there a few minutes, I'd feel better. Maybe if I just closed my eyes a moment...


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up groggy. My eyes were difficult to open, seemingly weighed down by something. My throat was swollen, and my nose was congested. Immediately, I knew I was sick. I hated being sick. I felt totally incompetent for a week, moping around drinking tea from a large mug, and carrying tissue boxes wherever I went.

A comforting thought came to me. We were in the wizarding world, they had potions to cure colds and such. Potions...

Where was I supposed to be?

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up straight as a board. I felt a cold hand on my forehead, and another on my shoulder, pushing me back down. What the hell?

The freezing hands finally left me, so I decided to sit up again. This time I did so slowly so as not to alarm anyone. I was looking up at Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I offered them both a weak smile. Minerva shook her head, her lips pressed into a tight line. I observed my surroundings, I was in the hospital wing.

Uh oh.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. They were paler than usual. Curious. I parted my lips to speak and laughed at how cracked it was. "What have I done this time?"

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. I sounded like a prepubescent boy. Madam Pomfrey sighed and checked my forehead again. Merlin, her hands were icy. She met McGonagall's eyes briefly, and turned to her office.

The Headmistress echoed the nurse's sigh. "What are we to do with you, Miss Granger?"

I cocked my head to the side, frowning. What had I done? "You haven't answered my question." I rasped.

The healer came back and handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully accepted. My throat was dryer that a desert. "That's enough chitchat. Severus should be back soon with the remedy." 

I hung my head shamefully. He was going to chew me out the moment he had the opportunity. I was starting to regret my brash words and thoughtless ideas. It had been really stupid on my part. Really impulsive.

The man in black strode into the room, placing all sorts of phials on the nightstand next to the cot I was sitting in. He glanced at me quickly, surprised to see me awake. "Ah, she's conscious." He muttered. "Terrific."

Sometimes, I wanted to strangle him. And he called me insufferable.

Minerva sent him a disapproving look. "Now, now. Mind your tone, Professor Snape. It happens to everyone sooner or later."

He raised an eyebrow. "Being sent to the infirmary for losing consciousness due to heat loss because they wouldn't heed their teacher's advice and wear a proper cloak? Ah yes. Everyone." He mumbled sarcastically, arranging the bottles in a specific order. "I do believe you are quite correct in that assessment, Headmistress."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly, she was unimpressed with the Potions' Master's attitude. He was being very childish. It wasn't like him. I looked up to see his face and squeaked. He was giving me the dirtiest look I'd seen in years. Well, you know what they say... If looks could kill.

If they could, I'd have died, come back to life, only to die again. Repeatedly.

He smirked, pleased with my reaction. "Drink them all from left to right. Afterwards, head down to your rooms to prepare yourself for supper. We will discuss the rest of the evening's plans then."

I nodded and crossed my arms across my chest, hugging myself. Merlin, I was freezing. He seemed to notice and approached me, removing his robes and wrapping them around my shoulders like a blanket. I offered him a small smile in thanks, to which he did not reply. Snape met my eyes a moment, something flashing in his own. Before I could look into it, it had disappeared.

He straightened out and left me in the company of the two witches. They both smiled at me. I had the feeling that they knew something I didn't. "You still haven't answered me." I croaked, snuggling further into the black material.

My former Head of House sat on the end of the cot and placed a hand on my leg. "Hermione, dear, you had gotten into an argument with Severus last night. You told him you were going outside to cool off and collect yourself. After you hadn't returned for some time, he'd gotten worried and ran out to find you." She paused a moment, letting the information sink in. "He found you laying face first in a snowbank. You hadn't been there long enough to cause any harm to yourself, but it was long enough for him to have feared the worst."

I leaned my elbow on the nightstand, rested my head in my hand. I felt so terribly guilty for my actions. No wonder he'd been so angry with me. "You got out of it lucky, Miss Granger." The nurse said sternly. "Good thing Severus found you when he did. You were turning blue, I tell you. Blue!" 

"Blue?" I chuckled, before falling into a coughing fit. I couldn't find the air to breathe. My throat was so swollen, it seemed to have closed up entirely. When I could finally breathe, I continued my sentence, after receiving a sympathetic look from the women. "I didn't know bodies turned blue when they froze."

She nodded and pointed to the potions. "Yes, blue. Cadaver blue. Now drink up, before you get more sick."

My eyes widened in shock, and I began unstoppering the phials as quickly as I could manage with my nearly nonfunctional fingers. And so, I downed them one after the other, grimacing at the taste of most of them and shivering. After they'd finally taken effect, I was free to leave the infirmary to clean up for supper. I had been changed into a nightgown while I was in the hospital, my robes brought to my rooms by Minky. I would forever be grateful to the house elf.

Not having been given any instruction as to what to do with it, I carried the robes down with me, keeping them wrapped around my shoulders. They smell it emitted was so comforting. It smelled like the potion's room, like the man who worked in them day in and day out.

I quickly changed out of the nightgown into a warm wool dress and cardigan, and lay the wizard's robes on the armchair in my living room.

I walked up the stairs slowly, wrapping my sweater further around me. By the time I had reached the top of the stairs, I was shivering uncontrollably.

Why was the goddamn school so cold in the winter?

I let left my hair down to cover my neck and ears, but I would have done anything for a hat and scarf. I was that cold. I paused a minute to rest. My knees were so very sore. That's when I made a vow to never again go outside without a jacket. I don't know what I had been think my to begin with.

A pair of warm hands lay on my shoulders. I jumped a mile high, before turning to see who had snuck up on me.

I smiled when I recognized the bespectacled face and jumped into his arms. "Harry! You got my owl!"

He held me close, trying to provide some body heat, after he noticed my shivers. "Actually, I got Snape's owl."

I leaved away and frowned. "Why would Snape write to you?"

The green eyed boy smiled sadly. "You really scared him, 'Mione."

I exhaled slowly. "I don't even remember what happened..."

He pulled me back into his arms. "Everyone was worried about you. I came as soon as I could. Ron was halfway out the door, but decided it'd be better if he didn't come."

My heart lightly fluttered at the thought. It was for the best he hadn't come, though. I'm not sure I would have reacted well, especially not after the article... "Harry, what did the Weasleys think of the article?"

"The one in the Prophet?" He asked, thinking back on it. It was been months ago, but I had never heard from them on the subject. "Ginny thought the photos were, and I quote, 'darling'. Everyone else sort of ignored it. They'd already heard enough of Ron's ranting once he'd gotten home after the ball. He didn't even say goodbye to Lavender, just pushed her into the fireplace and ran up to his room."

I bit my lip, trying to hold in a laugh. "Poor girl."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Gorgeous dress by the way, meant to tell you. Ginny told me Snape really did choose it."

A rush of heat went to my face, warming it instantly. If it weren't for the embarrassing topic, I'd have welcomed the heat. Not trusting my voice not to give anything away, I nodded quickly and took a step back. "I have to get to supper. Snape will be grumpy if I'm late."

Harry looked at me sympathetically. "I totally understand, don't worry about it. I just came to check on you. I'll see you soon."

I hugged him one last time, before heading off to the Great Hall.

I sat at the High Table, piling food onto my plate. I eyed the students as they ate and spoke with their friends. Merlin, I missed it. Still, I couldn't believe how far I'd come since the end of 6th year. I was going to be a teacher in a few short months. That is, if I could stay out of trouble. And the infirmary.

I felt a hand brush mine as I reached for my fork. My breath caught in my throat as I turned my head to see whose hand I'd touched. Of course, I knew who it had been as soon as it happened, but I was compelled to look. He met my eyes, they twinkled slightly, pools of ebony like the dark night sky. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Merlin, dear," He whispered. "You're freezing."

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. Before I could argue, he had stood, removed his teaching robes once again and draped them over my shoulders. "Sir, please, you don't have to keep doing this." I said hoarsely, pulling them tighter around me.

A small smile ghosted his lips. "I won't lose my apprentice to the cold. You'd look ridiculous sniffling every three seconds whilst teaching."

I smiled shyly in response, admiring him. He sat back down in his chair, wearing his black coat. "Thank you, Professor."

He waved off my thanks, before leaning on his elbow toward me. "Miss Granger, given your current... predicament, I think it wise to take a few days off to rest." I suppose he saw the argument in my face because his face turned dark, his voice stern. "This isn't up for discussion, Miss Granger. My word is final. You've made enough of a fool of yourself as it is. I won't have my successor seem grossly incompetent in the eyes of the students."

I bowed my head. He was right, again. I couldn't go gallivanting around the castle after pulling a stunt like that. I knew my punishment was coming, but I hadn't expected him to be so lenient. I had gone too far. I ought not have said the things I did. It wasn't right. I remembered the pain in his eyes at my comment. Surely, something far worse than inactivity was awaiting me.

I nodded, fingering the dark material around my shoulders, enveloping me. I could smell it, ducking my head slightly. Why was his smell so appealing to me? It was beyond odd. I was so distracted by my train of thought, I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings and his next question flew far over my head. He placed his hand on my knee, trying to call me back to the present. "Miss Granger?"

I started and lifted my head quickly. I was acutely aware of his hand on my leg, the every shape of his fingers, the weight of his palm, the warmth that radiated from it. "I'm sorry."

The corner of his mouth lifted a little, a sort of half smile. "What to do with you?" He chuckled at my bamboozled expression, sending my heart soaring like a kite on a windy day. His hand tightened on my knee a moment, it was a reassuring squeeze. Everything was going to be alright. "I was just saying that you ought to head out to get a dress for the staff Christmas party before you haven't the chance. You could go during your days off."

Heat rushed to my cheeks, ceasing my shivers. Butterflies flew in my tummy when I thought of the dress I had bought back in September. My erratic heartbeat slowed suddenly, my thoughts floating back to Earth. Did it even matter anymore?

What of Ella?

Why did I care so much?

I met his eyes and nodded. Perhaps it was for the best that I went out to buy a new dress. One that was more appropriate for the occasion. "I'll write to Ginny, maybe she'll come with me."

Afterwards, we spoke a little more about the days to come, the days I'd be spending in my rooms and completing menial chores such as cleaning up after classes, taking orders from Madam Pomfrey and handing out corrected lessons. He rose from his seat, offering me his hand. I took it gratefully, still feeling weak from the exhausting day. Getting to my feet, he quickly caught me as I swayed. His arm snaked out to catch me around the waist. "Alright, Miss Granger, I believe it is high time you retire for the evening."

I felt comfortable in his arms, more than I should, but the stares of the other staff and the whispers of the students caused me to be more bashful than I would normally be. He disregarded them completely, leading me from the Great Hall. He noticed I wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon, and scooped me into his arms, carrying me. I leaned into his chest, seeking warmth. I was so sleepy. I heard him laugh gently as he wrapped the fabric around me more securely. Reaching the dungeons, he pushed open my door, setting me on my bed. Snape straightened up, pulling the comforter over me. He turned to leave, so I grabbed his hand. "Don't go." I whispered.

He sighed. "Miss Granger..."

I heard a whimper escape me. I inwardly punched myself for being so weak. "Please... Don't leave just yet."

He complied, siting back down on the edge of my bed, pulling the blankets back over my shoulders. "Miss Granger, this is hardly-"

I rubbed my eyes, clinging to his hand tightly. "Just until I fall asleep..." I pulled his hand to my cheek, holding it close, craving human contact, trying to find some sort of warmth.

I was drifting off, finally at ease. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was a hand gently stroking my hair, caressing my face and the words; "As you wish."


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in my bed, wrapped in my blankets. I glanced at the clock on my dresser. 6:30 am. I should be getting ready. I slowly stretched out my arms, raising them high above my head.

I stepped into the washroom, deciding on a hot shower. It was so very chilly in the dungeons. How had the Slytherins ever managed?

Satisfied that I had properly steamed the entire bathroom, I stepped out wrapped in a towel, my hair pinned up out of my way.

I had never expected something of the sort to ever, EVER happen to me. It was beyond  _anything_  I could have ever fathomed to possibly happen to me. In the existence of anything. Mother of Merlin.

There I was, dripping all over my now carpeted stone floor, tiptoeing back to my bedroom to get my clothes when I stopped cold.

_Oh Gods. What is happening?_

I was standing face to face with a very sleepy Professor Snape who'd just stood up from an armchair in my sitting room.

Once again, I wasn't sure which one of us was more surprised.

I felt my face flush. I knew I was blushing like mad in that instant. We stood like that a few moments, trying to figure out what we should say to the other. "I wasn't expe-"

He cut me off. "You were restless last night." He seemed to realise his words and his own face reddened a little. "I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself."

I pulled the towel tighter around me. "Of course! Erm, thank you, sir. You really didn't ha-"

"I was happy to." Snape said, turning away, grabbing his robes off the chair as he left, leaving the ones that were on my bed. "I'll see you at breakfast, Miss Granger."

Once he had left, I bolted to my room, hopping onto my bed. Merlin, how did that sort of thing even happen? What if the roles had been reversed?

My face became the colour of a cherry at the thought of seeing the Potions' professor wearing so little. Talk about inappropriate. What would he saw had he known I was thinking such things?

I didn't even want to start thinking on it. What had happened was bad enough as it was.

I hid my face in my pillow, letting out a shrill cry, before bursting into a fit of giggles. My instructor had seen me half-naked in my living room.

What would Ginny say?

She didn't have to know. I could keep it to myself. I got dressed and left my chambers, heading to breakfast.

I sat next to Snape, pulling up a bowl of porridge and eating slowly. I tried to keep from snickering, it was extremely difficult not to. He met my eyes a few times, brushing my hand when reaching for something.

Whether or not it was intentional was beyond me. I admit I appreciated it all the same.

I suppose it's the little things that truly count.

"What's in store for today, sir?" I asked, looking up. It was Saturday. He normally didn't teach those days, but occasionally a few students would come in to ask questions on their homework.

He gave me the look he reserved for especially daft pupils. I frowned in question, and he explained with a sigh. "You are resting today, Miss Granger. Unless you'd rather I have you clean the classroom again?"

I shook my head quickly, he smirked. "Just as I thought."

I bowed my head shyly. "I was wondering if you needed any assistance with what you're doing today." He raised an eyebrow and I finished my thought before he could get a word in. "I really wouldn't mind if you needed me to correct assignments, or something of the sort."

He thought a moment, eyebrows creased, as they so often were when he turned pensive. Finally, he looked up at me, meeting my eyes. "I think it high time you started brewing, Miss Granger." With that, he left the room.

I jumped up from my seat and raced after him. I caught up to him in the corridor, my heart beating wildly. So many emotions coursing through my veins at once. "Brewing, sir?"

He nodded, offering me his arm. I took it timidly, not having yet recovered from our most recent incident. "I have a few forms to fill out regarding ministry affairs, it would be quite helpful if someone could make the potions the infirmary are in need of."

My first actual time brewing something other than the students' potions. How exhilarating! I suppose I must have tightened my grip on his arm because he looked down at me, worry in his dark eyes. I smiled up at him. When he realised I wasn't in any sort of discomfort, he straightened up and kept walking, leading me down the stairs.

He pushed open the classroom door, allowing me to step in before him. Snape summoned a list from his desk, sending it over to me. They were fairly simple concoctions, though there were two I knew I'd have trouble with. One of them I'd only done once, with difficulty and the other, I'd never before heard of. How was that even possible? It appeared there were indeed things I didn't yet know regarding the fine and subtle art.

I got to work on the ones I was certain of, completing them efficiently. I lined them up on his desk, before clearing my throat. He looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow. He was going to berate me for disrupting him. I gathered my courage, steeling myself. "Sir, there are two potions I can't do on my own."

He smirked. "The insufferable know-it-all has finally come across something that challenges even her wits?" The man in black stood and came around his desk, gesturing that I return to the work table. He read through the list quickly, nodding and turning to the bookshelf across the room. He accioed a large, old book that seemed to be falling apart. It appeared older than the castle itself!

He flipped in open, presenting it to me. The ingredients of the first potion were all listed, along with the directions. Good thing I had asked. If have been looking through his books for hours. Never would I have thought to look in one of the older tomes. I suppose I should have.

He watched as I cut up the ingredients and put them in the bubbling cauldron at the right moments, raising or decreasing the heat. I got to the more tricky part and turned to him for help. He spared me from having to ask and glanced at the book. "It appears you seem to have difficulty with the stirring pattern when adding the mugwort." He took my hand, the one holding the stirring stick, and led it to make a large X through the the soft mint green liquid.

Soon enough, I had completed the concoction without so much as a hiccough in the process. Please with my work, I turned to my mentor who nodded approvingly. "Alright then. Off you go, Miss Granger. You've worked hard enough today."

I was about to argue with him, when I realised how tired I was. I had been on my feet longer than I should have been, my head spinning a little. I agreed, turning away and leaving the room. I hadn't known hypothermia was so draining. If I did, I wouldn't have stayed out so long.

As a matter of fact, I wasn't entirely sure why I had stayed out so long in the first place. I think it was because I was sleepy. Why was I sleepy? I had gotten a good night's sleep the day before, and I hadn't felt tired earlier. Why all of a sudden? Had arguing pulled all of my energy from my body? That didn't make sense.

Deciding not to think further on it, I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over my head.


End file.
